Girl power
by Jayden111
Summary: UPDATED! A female is sent out to kill Cell, but when she realizes Cell is much stronger than her, what will she do? And when Cell starts giving her compliments, will it freak her out or what?
1. Chapter 1

The fighter.

Okay... this story is about a girl, that believes she's quite strong, that wants to take on Cell. She thinks just because she is stronger than anyone she ever met, or faced, she can beat him. She goes to the tournament and tries to fight Cell. but when he starts to toy with her head she start feeling things for the ''monster''.

"Please... we beg of you Missery, you are our only hope!" a child begged the girl with long black hair and spiked bangled and blades packed all over her. "Fight Cell? Right and why on earth would I want to do that?" She asked the scared little girl who held a blood drenched teddy-bear in her hands. "He killed my mommy and daddy, I'm so scared..." She started to cry and then Missery bended down to her and asked an odd question. "Why didn't he kill you?" She asked then waited for a reply. "I don't know, he walked to me and formed something in his hand, it looked like an ball of light, and then he just took off. And he said: 'It's your lucky day foolish child.'. So you see?" The girl explained as she wiped the tears away with her hands.

"Fine, but there's no garantee that I'll beat him." She said as she took of into the sky. (Yes she can fly, and can throw attacks.)

"Now I wonder where that Cell is, I'll have to get a good look at him before I strike, got to know where his soft spots it, you know where the blade will slide in nice and smooth." She saw the ring and weakened her ki to below 5. "That should do..." She whispered as she walked closer to the ring. She hid behind a bush and used binoculers to see him from a closer view.

"Hmm his stomach and his neck and there where his elbows and arm conected together looks like weak spots too me." She looked down and quickly wrote it down then looked up again. She nearly yelled when she noticed he wasn't in the ring and there was a sqeeuking sound behind her. 'Shit he found me...' She grabbed one of her blades, ready to slice him when he came too close.

"Turn around." Came a harsh voice. "Do it." He said as he lightly tapped on her shoulder. She started to turn around and then gave him an incredibly dirty glance and turned around completely. "What if I don't feel like listening to you, like all the other useless fools on the planet?" She asked and she saw him smile at her with an evil way to it.

"Then... I'll have to kill you..." He said as he raised his hand about to hit her. There was a slight glimpse of fear in her eyes but then she pulled out her blade and cut of his hand with it. "Hmm not bad... I wasn't expecting that from a girl." He said as he looked as his hand fell to the ground, he bended down and picked it up, then fidled with it.

'That's just freaky... And why isn't he crying from pain, it must hurt to lose a hand.' she thought then spoke. "So now that you're one hand sort, how are you going to kill me?" She asked but gasped when she saw his hand grow back. "H-how the hell did you do that?" she asked as fear struck throught her. 'I-I cut of his hand!' she thought as she tried to move a little farther away from Cell, but the rock behind her refused to move out of the way.

"It was rather easy but I doubt you can do it." he said as he moved his fingers to see that his hand was working propely.

"Good as new." He said as he turned back to her. He saw she was scared now. 'Hmm, perhaps a little scare won't do her any bad...' Cell thought as he grinned rather evilily. He then lifted his hand to her face and formed a blast in his hand. "No, I don't die that easily!" She yelled as she jumped into the sky, far higher than a normal person, and started firing blasts at Cell. Cell just stood there, amused, and absorbing the blasts. He then had enough and appeared behind her, she drasticaly looked around herself, but then something grabbed her and sped towards the ground. She saw how the ground came closer, and finally she let out a yell of utter fear, just before she hit the ground she closed her eyes. She had them shut for a while but she never hit the ground, she opened her eyes and saw Cell was holding her high above the air again. "Afraid?" He asked her, althought she was whiter than snow now, she refused to admit it. "Hardly!."

"O so you would like to go for another ride then?" He asked her as he smiled again. "You really want me to admit that I'm scared?" she asked him, as she felt her face going paler at the thought of seeing the ground come so close again.

"Yes, I do... And if you refuse to admit, you'll have to go up and down the whole time, I won't mind..." He said as he flew down to the ground rather fast just to warn her. "AAAH, Okay I'm scared!" She yelled in fear, and Cell immediately stopped. "That's better..." he said as he landed on the ground and let go of her. She fell to the ground and breathed harsly. "Dear devil, that was scary..." She said as she held her heart. "I thought I was going to have an heart attack!" She breathed hard again and finally got to her feet.

"Now that you admitted you feel fear... Now you can tell me why you're here..." He said as he went to sit on a rock.

"A little girl told me to come kill you." She said tempted to run away, knowing now that she couldn't beat him. "Ha! You kill me? What were you thinking?" He asked as he nearly started to laugh. "The girl told me you killed her parents. So she begged me and I decided I'll give it a try. But obvouisly I'm no match for you..." She said half defeated. "Ah, don't sound so negative..." he said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "If you like I could kill you, rid you of your loss." He said as he still held her chin up and stared down into her hollow black eyes, and then he gave her a compliment out of nowhere. "Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" She obviously didn't know what to say, since she just gasped. "Yes, it's true, of all the people I've killed you are the most beautiful." Missery gasped as she noticed he'd firstly said eyes know person. "I thought you said my eyes?" She said as she stepped back a bit from him. "So does it really matter what I say?" He asked as he stood up, he was about one head taller than Missery when they both stood at full lenght. "O yeah right... I better get going, bye!" She yelled as she started to walk away, praying to Lucifer than he wouln't follow or kill her. She then looked back and saw that no one was there, thinking that he went back to the ring, she kept looking and then she suddenly walked into something that felt like a rock. She fell to the ground rubbing her head. "Stupid rock..." She said in pain as she got up, but there was no rock there was nothing. "What the?" She asked herself and then continued to walk home. She walked and walked until she collapsed on the ground, not even knowing there was a group of muggers behind a tree.

"Hmm, I wonder if she sees them?" Cell asked himself, since he was following her the whole time. "Well then better watch." He went to sit on a cliff to watch.

"Man I'm tired..." She said when she heard a bunch of chuckles. "Who's is that, show your selfs right now!" She yelled and took another deep breath, and then got up. "Or are you cowards?" She said as she smiled and put her hands behind her back and took her blades in her hands, her hands still behind her back.

"We cowards? Just for that... We'll... Uh boss what will we do?" A big, strong and dumb guy asked the leader of the pack. "We'll rape her for that." And Baldo (Big one) you can go first... Then you Tresti and then me. "Alright Mitch." Said the big one as he walked to her and smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this." Cell let out a huge frown. "If they touch or rape her, they'll simply die..." He said to himself. "I stand for murder but rape is stepping over the line..." He said as his frown deepend.

"No you won't!" She yelled as she threw the first blade, but the huge guy caught it. "Nice, little blade, I think this is yours..." He threw it back and she caught it to their suprise ofcourse. "Fine if you're going to catch my weapons, then there only one thing to do! Take you head on, and my target is your boss there!" She yelled as she ran to him, totaly forgetting about the big guy, but she was snapped back into reality when he grabbed her and pulled all her weapons of her. "Nice one Baldo, now you search her for money Tresti." The boss said as the other guy walked over to her, but she kicked him in the face, leaving him unconsious. "Bitch!" Yelled Mitch, fine Baldo rape her then we search her. She fought all she could, but without her weapons she was like a defenceless kitten. "No!" She yelled and for the first time she thought she saw something on the cliff. "I could've sworn I just saw Cell..." She said softly to herself but the thugs heard her. "You think where scared of that nobody? Yeah RIGHT!" The big guy pushed her down on ground and tried to take of her shirt. She kicked him in the nuts a couple of times, but it just slowed him down, and every time she did that he slapped her throught her face.

"Dammit just take the money and leave me alone!" She yelled as she kicked him again and he hit her again. She had scrapes all over her face and it was bleeding.

"Hmm, perhaps I should kill those guys now?" he said but then he heard her scream from pain as he saw the guy punch her in the stomach, Cell saw how she coughed up blood and he started to feel guilty. "Why doesn't she just use her ki attacks, unless it's too weak, I felt it the power of those things, they were 0 of what they should've been." He said then he heard her yell again then he noticed the guy trying to get her naked. "That does it..." He said calmly as he sped down torwards them and then he saw the big one hitting her until she was unconsious and her blood flowed nearly out of every place in her body.

"Hey guys, have you never heard it aint polite to hit a woman?" he said and the guys turned around and gasped. "Cell?" Baldo said rather scared as he got up and went to his boss. "What now?" He asked as he saw Cell advance on them. "We kill him with our laser gun!" Baldo grabbed it and aimed at Cell. "Aim...1...2... FIRE!" The laser gun hit Cell but he blocked it easily and walked forward again and then killed the big one, and blasted the boss to bits.

Cell walked over to her and picked her up and did so the same with her knifes. "Come on little one." He said reffering to how weak she was looking. "Now lets see if you got an adress on you somewhere..." Cell resented the fact that he had to touch her to get it. He searched her until he found a paper with and adress on it. "5th Resta avenue number 13." He took of until he found it, it took him a good 20 minutes to find it. And then he unlocked her door with the keys he found. Cell, still carrying her in his arms, walked around the house to find something to clean her wounds with. He entered the bathroom and found a cloth he poured cold tap water on it and then walked to her room, which he discovered in the search for the cloth. He gently put her down on the bed and rubbed her face clean, he saw how bruised and full of scrapes and holes she was. "Man it would take a galitgun at maximun power to do that to me, and those men did it so easily to her..." He said as he wiped the wounds clean, she flinched and then calmed down again.

Cell walked around her house a bit to find out her name and stuff. "Hmm so her name is Missery and she has a crimenal record of 6 years for killing her mother and father when she was 13. Dangerous little girl..." He said. Cell heard something from her room and walked to her.

He found a small fury little creature playing with her hair. "Ug that thing's disgustingly cute..." He said as he looked at the black fur ball.

"Leave me alone Killer..." She said as the thing tugged at her hair again. "Killer? Is that your creatures name, that cute things name is Killer?" He asked, he saw her jurk up and the next thing he saw was a knife flying torward him. He caught it with ease and then replied. "No wonder you went to jail..." She sat up and when she saw Cell, fear aroused in her eyes.

"Now, now my dear... Don't be scared I didn't come here to hurt you..." He said as he went to sit on the tip of the bed. "So what is this thing you named Killer?" He asked as it came toward him and rubbed against Cell's legs.

"It's a cat dimwit." She said as she rubbed her head, and found a deep gash in it. "What happened to me?" She asked Cell and he looked at her while stroking thet cat as it started to pur.

"Well, Missery, three guys tried to rape and kill you." He said as he rubbed the Kitten again. "Then why am I still alive?" she asked him as she took notice of how cute Cell looked when he was gentle. 'Why on earth am I thinking this?' she asked herself as she couldn't help but notice how charming he was aswell.

"I killed them before they could do anything..." He said as he picked up the kitten and looked at it, it then meowed softly and playfully scratched Cell on the nose, Cell smiled at the little thing and put it down, then tracing his finger around the bed as he kitty tried to chase it.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she looked how he was playing with the her kitten, without even looking he knew exacly when it would pound his finger so then he moved it again. 'Amazing...' she thought to herself.

"Well you see my dear, murder is the thing I like but raping is common and for losers, and I refused to witness it." he said as his attension was absorbed by something, other than the cat, and then Killer pounded on it and bit into his finger and clawed in it aswell. Cell flinched for a second then replied. "I think I now why you called him killer..." He said as he let the cat munch on his finger further. Missery let out a small laugh then spoke. "If I only had my blades with me..." She said as she sighed.

"Why, how would it have helped you? The guy caught it and the other guy it took from you." he said as he noticed the cat chewed to his bone. "Did you know your cat was hungry?" He asked as he had to rip the cat of to get his finger lose. "O my Lucifer! I can see your bone!" She said as she went white in her face. "No need to worry, Cell regenerated and his finger was whole again. "O yeah I totaly forgot you could do that..." She said as she called the kitten to her. It came and went to rest on her lap, she stroked the cat and there was an silence that Cell could bare anymore. "I asked you a question a moment ago and you never answered me." Cell said as he saw her snap back to reality. "O yeah, you see my blades are enchanted with special powers, these that allow me to have the abilty to fly and throw attacks, I know it wasn't powerful attacks I threw at you, but it could have killed them, so I'm a only had it..." She flinched as her head started to hurt again.

"O I see, so you get your power from your weaponry and I get mine from my father?" She nodded, not really knowing what he meant, but didn't want to start an conversation. "So girl your name is Missery?" Cell asked her and she hesatated for a moment. "Yes." She said then stroked her cat. "O well you know my name, now tell me again, was there any other reason you came to my ring?" She took her kitten and put it on the ground. "No, should there be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**O yeah Akaida, or anyone else who read this, I think you should re-read this story, cause I corrected my spelling errors, which were a lot, I wrote this story when I was still young, and am continuing it now, a bit better I hope, so do read it.**

Cell thought for a while, he didn't really know how to answer her question, 'Do I want there to be another reason?' he said, not even realizing her was staring her straight in the eyes, and it was busy freaking her out, so she broke the silence. "Well, answer me will you." She demanded of him, putting her hands on her hips in a cheeky manner, Cells sweat dropped, he have never met someone like her before, she wasn't scared of him, even if he could kill her by just poking her. 'She is so demanding…I like it…' he slapped himself at his own thoughts and then just smiled like a little kid at her, she raised an eyebrow at confusion at his smile, it wasn't his usual evil smile or smirk, it was a smile. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked of him and he nodded, changing his smile to his evil smirks. 'God he looks cute when he smiles like that…' she thought, referring to his smirk. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He said ending his sentence with a seductive purr, he growled at him self. 'I did not mean for it to sound like that…' she raised her eyebrow once again. "Did you just purr at me?" She asked straightforward, Cells sweat dropped once again. "No, I didn't really." He said waving his hands in no. She started at him narrow-eyed. "You just purred at me." She said, ignoring Cells no. "No, I didn't, I swear!" He said and she narrowed her eyes more. "Why?" Cell was astounded by her ignorance. "I'm telling you, I didn't!" He protested further, she then suddenly pushed Cell with both her hands, he stumbled backwards, almost falling of the bed. "How dull do you think I am? I have a cat, I know what a purr sounds like!" She said annoyed at his arrogance. Cell pulled himself up straight. "Did you just push me?" He asked wide eyed, she growled. "Yes, I just pushed you, now don't change the subject!" She yelled and Cell smiled.

"Well at least you're not denying that." He said and she smiled. "So you admit it, you purred at me?" He gave up, but not too extend she hoped. "Yes, I did purr, but there was something in my throat." He lied and she crossed her arms. "If you had something in your throat, you would've choked, not purred, you're a very bad liar, don't trying to take it up as a profession." She said turning her head to the right in another cheeky manner. "Well, you're a very straightforward person, and I didn't purr at you, I didn't even purr, I lied when I said I did." He lied again, changing it back to 'No I didn't'. She growled and laid back on the bed, putting a pillow over her ear. "What are you doing?" Cell asked as he looked at her in confusion, she was lying on her side on the bed, with the pillow over her ear.

"I'm not talking to you again, until you talk the truth." She said and closed her eyes. "But I am talking the truth!" Silence. "I didn't purr!" Not a word "Talk to me or I'll kill you!" pin drops, sounds like thunder

Cell finally thought of a way to get her to respond, he moved the top of the bed, and took the pillow of her head, she still lay in the same position, not moving, not speaking. 'I'm so going to get slapped for this…' he said and then moved his mouth to her ear and slowly but very seductively spoke and in a purring voice, it was close to a whisper. "I didn't purr at you… or would you like me too?" He asked her and she still didn't say a thing, but when he looked at her face, she was blood red from blushing and embarrassment, he made as if he didn't see it, but when he looked at the back of her neck, the hair there were standing rigid, he smiled and decided to try and freak her out more, he put his mouth to her ear and spoke in the same voice. "Last chance to speak…" She didn't answer so he spoke further. "Warning is over…" he said and then lowered his mouth to her neck. "Time to realize that you don't just ignore me…" he said, he was glad she wasn't answering, he wanted to do it. 'Wait, what am I saying to myself, I'm the great Cell, I can't be falling for a mere mortal, it must be lust, it has too be!' he yelled in his thoughts.

He placed his lips on her neck, and heard her take in a sharp breath, he smiled on her neck, and the kissed it, he suddenly felt her body tense completely and she jumped up and off the bed, her eyes wide, as if she was scared.

"Finally going to reply?" He asked, being disappointed, but not showing it. She was still looking at him wide eyed, not answering. "No?" He asked and she gulped, she couldn't get any words out. "Last warning…" He said and she didn't reply, she couldn't reply, her throat was like stone, she found it hard to breathe. "Fine…" He said, smiling at her evilly, he stepped towards her and she stepped backwards, he realized he would never get to her if she continued to back away, so he smiled and disappeared, she was confused, but when he reappeared before her, she got the shock of her life, nearly falling over, but only stumbling backwards, she wanted to run, but her legs felt weak, he then grabbed her around her body, pressing her against his chest, he planted his mouth on her neck again and kissed her again, he felt her shake, and want to break free, but he told her the only way he was going to stop was if she spoke, which she didn't.

He suddenly felt the urge to bite her, and the urge took over, he bit into her skin, and he felt her shake from mild pain, but she didn't seem to mind that he bit her, she even seemed to like it, he drew her blood and felt a small moan come from her, and then he felt her go limp, he looked down at her confused. "She fainted…" He said aloud, he looked down at her, the blood trailing down her neck, he liked the taste of her blood, it almost gave him energy. He picked her up in his arms and walked to the bed, he put her down slowly, he looked at her, she looked very pale, and suddenly fear came into him. "What if I took to much blood, what if she is dead?" He said aloud and immediately felt her pulse, he breathed in relieve. "Still alive, thank goodness." He then growled. 'Why am I glad if she is alive, it is supposed to be only lust…I should kill her, now.' He growled but when the thought of killing her entered his mind he wanted to puke, the thought of her dying made him sick and sad, he growled again then his eyes suddenly widened. "When I bit her… That's the way the Saiyans mark there woman, there life mate… I marked her as mine…" He couldn't believe what he did, he took her as his, and she didn't even know it, he didn't even know it until now…

"What have I done…?" He asked him self, looking at her. "I have to go back to my ring; I don't think she will wake up for a while." He said and then looked at her one last time before going to his ring…

**Okay, until I get more reviews, I'm not writing further, and tell me whether this is better than the last section, I want to know whether I write better now or not. O yeah I'm not going to update Journal for a while, but it will be before 6th June 2006.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, for the record, I do not own DBZ or anything of it.**

**Thanks for Reviewing Akaida, Meegan and Troubles, I especially posted two chapters for the reviews. And Meegan tell me how your personality is, what you like, how you look and I'll see what I can do.**

**And Akaida as for my spelling errors, I know I type to fast, and I am taking your advice, but about posting to many stories, don't worry, I know all my stories from heart, so I won't get confused, trust me. And it's not 3 stories in 4 days, it 13 stories, I know it's a lot, but what the Hell.**

Cell was at his ring, thinking, thinking about Missery. "Why did I mark her, surely somewhere in my subconscious I must've known what I was doing?" He said aloud and looked around. "Even if I knew, would I have still fought the urge to make her mine?" He asked himself confused. "Should I kill her?" He frowned. "No, I know very well I won't be able to do that, how is it possible that I fell in love with her in less than a day, and to make it worse, I made her mine as well!" He growled deep down in his throat.

"I could just ignore the Saiyan customs, I'm not fully Saiyan, so it shouldn't matter to me…" He grabbed his head in confusion. "But it does!" He yelled and then he felt a huge energy come towards him. "Goku…" He muttered and got his self ready for the visit.

About 2 seconds later Goku appeared in the ring. "Goku, what an unsuspected visit, what brings your inferior self here?" He asked as the childish warrior was acting unnaturally serious.

"Cell, I came to warn you, that you will not win the Cell games, we will defeat you, you will not destroy earth. " He said and Cell laughed. "And what will you do about that? You're in no position to make threats, and besides I won't care if I die, I'll get back somehow." He said and then a thought entered his head. 'Would Missery care if I die, and if I do, would she want be back?' He slapped himself for thinking something like that while he was trying to think seriously.

"Well Cell, mark my words, you will NOT succeed!" Goku said and then disappeared, Cell looked at the empty spot were he just stood. "I've got too learn to do that." He said and then got his head back on Missery. "Should I go see if she's okay, it was not very polite of me to just leave her there, but maybe she'll forget me, which would be for the best." The mere though of her forgetting him, hurt him too the core. He didn't know whether he wanted her or didn't want her.

"I've got too clear my mind of these thoughts; I believe meditation will help me." He sat down on the ground and crossed his arms and legs, if he was going to think, he should at least try to think of something besides her, of his victory in the Cell games, of destroying the planet, but not of her.

He sat there thinking, just thinking about anything but her, but he couldn't concentrate, he wanted her, he wanted her badly, but he would not give in too desires and feelings so easily.

He was still meditating when a scream erupted through his mind, his eyes opened rapidly. "Missery!" He yelled aloud, knowing it was her, since they were bonded; he had access to her mind, like now, when she was in trouble, she screamed, she didn't scream to him, she screamed to anyone. 'No go away, leave me alone, and get out of my house!' he heard going through his head, he jumped up, he now knew she was still at her house, before thinking why he did it, he took of towards her house, so fast that not even Goku's eyes would be able to follow.

4 seconds later he arrived at her house, he ran through the front door and too her room, he found her there, on the bed, wearing what she wore yesterday, which indicated she was awoken just now by whoever she wanted gone.

Cell looked too who was in the room, he scowled when he saw a man standing there, obviously a thug who were looking for coin and cleavage. "Cell! " She yelled out, in a frightened voice, but not frightened of him, of the thug. "What are you doing here mortal?" Cell asked calmly, even though he was boiling with rage, the thug turned towards Cell and froze in his steps when he saw it was really Cell.

He was frozen; he didn't speak and didn't move. Cell got impatient and grabbed him by his neck. "Tell me now or you die a more painful death!" Cell yelled, he was going to kill this male whether he answer or not, but it was up too the man how painful it was going to be.

"I-I came t-too rob h-her and r-rape her!" He rasped out, and Cell fury rose. "You were going to rape her!" He yelled and then before thinking how to kill the man he punched him lights out and then blasted him to nothingness.

He turned to Missery, he knew she wouldn't be horrified by what he did just now, but he knew she might not want to speak to him after the earlier incident. "Are you okay?" He asked her, his feelings for her returning she looked down. "Yes, thank you…" He said, not daring to look at him, Cell could see she was shy and maybe a little bit embarrassed.

He didn't have anything to say so he just blurted something out. "I'm sorry; really, I should've done what I did earlier today." She finally looked up at him, smiling weakly. "You bit me, why did you bite me?" She asked and Cell sweat dropped once again, she would freak out if he told her he made her his, so he decided on something less shocking. "It was an urge, I'm sorry." He said again and she managed another weak smile, her black hair falling sleekly down her shoulders. "Why are you going to destroy earth?" she asked and Cell was taken by surprise with her question. "I-I don't know, I don't like mortals." He said and he saw her look away again, then his eyes widened, he just pretty much said that he didn't like _her_. "No, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry again!" He yelled and she didn't look up, but spoke softly. "I think you should go, and please don't come back…" She said in a low whisper and Cells eyes grew wide from shock, no way under the sun that he was going to leave her. "Missery, please, what's wrong?" He asked and she didn't reply. "Answer me… Please…" He begged, he hated to see her angry at him, it hurt him deeply for some reason.

She looked at him. "You're lying to me again." She said and Cell was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked and she explained. "About the biting, what's the true reason; I know when you're lying." Cell looked down; he didn't want to make her anymore sad or disappointed. "Fine, but promise me you won't be shocked." He said and she looked up at him. "I can't promise anything, but tell me." Cell breathed in and out a couple of times. "Okay, you might be surprised, but I also realized what I did only a couple of hours ago…" He said and she nodded, so he continued. "When I bit you, I marked you, I made you mine, it's like what you would call marriage." Cell said and Missery stared open eyed at him…

**Hopefully Akaida, my favorite reader will review once again, hope ya liked this chapter anyhow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, especially Akaida (Akaida favorite reader)**

Missery was still staring at Cell blankly, she was stunned, she didn't expect this, well she didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this. "So…" Was the only word she could get out. Cell looked at her saddened then spoke. "See now why I didn't want to tell you?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, this is like getting drunk and marrying someone who you don't even know very well, and not even knowing it…" she said and Cell smiled as he went to sit on the bed with her. "Well, this is one marriage there is no divorce for." He said and she gasped and looked at him confused. "Why? Why not?" She asked and didn't know why she was so disappointed to hear they'll never be able to separate. "I marked you as mine; the mark will never go away, so our bond will never whither." She shook her head.

"I cannot handle this now, I cannot handle being married to the terror of the universe, it's like a tiger and a dear, you can't be with your prey, it isn't possible!" She yelled and Cell took his hand and moved a stray hair from her face. "You were never my prey." He said and she growled. "Right, you nearly smashed my face into solid concrete when we first met, and I'm not your prey, just another victim for Cell." She said angrily, annoyed and confused.

"I saved you from those men; I saved you from this man, that does not make you my prey, that makes you mine." He said as he caressed her face with the back of his hand, she didn't pull away she just looked at him, straight in the eyes, then she said slowly but clearly. "I may have my evil side to me, but I cannot be with someone who is going to destroy my home planet and terrorize my people." She said and Cell got a knob in his throat, and he kept silent but then she continued. "If you are willing to cancel your tournament, and live here, on earth in peace, then I will be with you, otherwise I cannot be with you." She said and Cell didn't know what to say. 'Am I willing to give up my tournament for this mere mortal? No she is no mere mortal is my mate, my wife, she is mine.' He thought then spoke. "I will not destroy earth, and I will not terrorize earth, but I will have the tournament, the tournament was not made to destroy my opponents, it was made to challenge their skills and be their best." Cell said and she looked at him shocked.

"You'll actually give up everything you've been planning from the day you were born for me?" She asked, now being mildly flattered, Cell nodded and leaned forward, he gave her a kiss on her cheek and spoke softly. "Yes, that and much more." He said as he realized he didn't only like her, he loved her with all the heart he had. She looked down a bit shy and turning red in her face but then smiled and spoke just hard enough for Cell to hear. "Thank you…" Cell smiled and Missery continued looking down. "You don't have to be so shy, I'm your husband remember?" Cell said out of the blue and she looked up and smiled. "I know, but it's just weird, we've never even kissed or anything, it's like running before you can crawl." She said and Cell took her by her chin and lifted her face up to his. "Then I'll change that." He said as he leant downwards and kissed her on her lips, she kissed back, not really knowing how, she's never had a guy before in her life and this was her first kiss. Cell pulled away after 6 seconds and looked into her eyes, she looked so innocent, so vulnerable compared to the way she was at his ring, she probably counted on him to protect her, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Cell I don't want to burst this bubble, but I really want to go shower." She said, smiling while she looked up at him, he nodded and then too her surprise, picked her up in his arms, he walked too the bathroom and put her down. "Call me when you're done." He said and she nodded as he left the bathroom and she closed the door. "Oh man, I did not expect this, but it isn't all that bad." She said as she giggled softly, she dropped her clothes too the floor and entered the shower, she turned on the tap and waited for it too adjust to the correct temperature. She let the hot water wash over her body as she washed herself over with shower gel, then she washed her hair.

When she was done she got out of the shower, only too find there was no towels in the bathroom. "Oh man." She said and then walked too the door. "Cell, can you bring me a towel please!" She yelled and after about 10 seconds the door the bathroom opened, Missery freaked and jumped behind Cell. "Don't turn around and do you have a towel with you?" She asked and Cell quickly turned around, pressing her body into the wall, she freaked, but noticed that his body was covering her nudity. "Towel, is that what you wanted?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh sorry, forgot it I guess." He said as he looked down at her face, it held mild fear, confusion and desire.

"Will you go get me one, please?" She asked nicely again and Cell chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. "I don't know were it is." He said and she nodded. "It's in my bedroom closet, you can't miss it." He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone…" He said and she blushed. "I'll be fine." She said and Cell shook his head again. "Nah, I'll prefer to stay…" He said as he lowering his head to her neck once again, he placed his lips on her neck and spoke. "Are you willing to be with me forever?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes…" She said softly and then she felt Cell bit into her neck again, and in the exact same spot as the previous time, reopening her wound. He drank a bit of her blood, and then pulled away. "Why did you bite me again?" She asked confused and Cell answered gladly.

"To finalize it, you are mine now, forever." He said and she smiled. "This is still weird…" She said and Cell nodded, but then went to her wound again and kissed her there, he went downer to her shoulder and she breathed heavily…

She had no idea how far he was going to go, she didn't want to resist, but she didn't know whether she could handle this.

**Next Chapter will probably be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot Akaida, can you tell me what your stories are about, I'd love to read them, o yeah if you like predators, my sister posted a story about them 'half me, half you', anyway she got so desperate, cause no one was reviewing her story, so she reviewed it herself, pretty desperate, but funny, so if you want just give her story a review something like. "Nice story, like it a lot." Or something, you'll make her year, and I'm glad you like my stories, but I hate one reviewer, Dahne, she insulted my story, good thing I don't know where she lives… Oh well I'll just do an IP trace…**

**Anyway enough of my lovely boring problems, and this might sound weird but I write my stories on Cradle of filth music, weird… Then just imagine if I wrote them on Britney spears or Patricia Levis or something that's not death metal.**

She looked down to the ground, not knowing what to do, or what to say, her mind kept yelling. 'Oh shit, BIG oh shit.' (Just for the record, no lemon in this fic, sorry but I like building up suspension.)

Cell took his kissing up too her neck again. 'I've never wanted anything so badly in my life… Not even my tournament feels important anymore…' he thought as he traced his kisses up too her neck and too her face, until his mouth met hers.

He could feel she was very reluctant, and even looked scared, and he wasn't going to force anything on her, he wasn't that type of guy, so for now he'll just want her to a limit, he pretty much forced her mouth open, since it didn't look like she was going to do it on her own.

"Don't worry…" Cell tried to reassure her as he broke the kiss for a moment, but she still looked as stiff as a board and white as snow.

Cell put his one arm under he shoulders and the other one under her legs, he lifted her up and she immediately tried to cover as much as her body as she possibly could, she was blushing madly and Cell merely smiled at her. She was not comfortable to let anyone see her naked yet, not even her 'husband' which just happened to be Cell.

She was stilling covering her body and looking up at Cell, he looked down at her, smiling, and she looked away blushing, with a mild smile on her face.

"Man you're innocent." Cell suddenly said without really thinking about it and then looked down at her, like expecting a slap or something, but there was none, she just looked at him surprised, so he smiled and walked to her bedroom, NOW she got nervous, her face turn the reddest red there was and her eyes pupils turned huge.

Cell looked down at her, she thought he was going to officially bond their bodies, but he saw she wasn't ready by a long shot, so he just smiled again. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything." He said and she looked relieved. "Thank you…" She said softly and Cell smiled again.

He put her down on the bed and bended down, kissing her on her head. "I can see you're not ready, maybe another day, when you've also expected this better, then maybe you will be ready…" He said and she gave enough weak smiles, she's never felt so weak in her entire life. "Thank you, really I appreciate it a lot." She said again and Cell went too the door. "Not like most guys, I don't force myself upon a girl, so you can have all the time you desire to get accustomed to this new twist." He said and then walked down the hall but she yelled after him, after she pulled the sheets over her still wet body. "Where are you going?" She asked and Cell waved two fingers and took off, leaving her completely and utterly confused. "Did he leave me?" She asked herself, now she was feeling real saddened. "What if he went out to find himself another female, how do I know he's not one of those players, just playing with a girl's heart…?" She suddenly got angry.

"That jerk! He probably went out to find some cheap whore, because I wasn't willing!" She got up and walked to her closet, getting out her blackest closes, she was depressed and that was what she usually wore when she was depressed, angry or both.

"Well, if he comes back, he'll have a surprise waiting for him." She said as she went to the kitchen, she had a very nice stainless steel, unbreakable, life time guarantee pot that was going to be putted to good use. "I'll teach him, just because I'm new to this, doesn't mean he can cheat on me already!" She yelled as she waited at the kitchen table for him to come home, the pot on the table, thinking of how she was going to get him exactly.

Meanwhile with Cell

"I wonder what she likes." He asked himself as he flew over empty cities. "Clothes, Jewellery, roses…" Cell smiled. "Yes, of course, black clothes, spiked jewelry and black roses and too finalize it, a dagger…" Cell said as he flew down too the nearest mall he saw.

He went through about 20 shops and what he got he knew she would like. "Let me see, black combat boots, black Leather cape, black leather suit, black roses, pretty dangerous looking jewellery, and a dagger with a gem in it, perfect…" He said as he looked for something to wrap the clothes, jewelry and dagger in, he found some rose paper. "Oh well, this will just have too do." He said as he looked for something to tie it with, when he couldn't find something he just ripped part of the clothes in strings, the clothes in the shop, not her clothes. He tied it and then took through the roof with the present in one hand and the roses in the other. "I just know she'll like it, she has too…" Cell said as he saw her house come into few after a couple of minutes.

He landed and walked too the front door, slowly opening it… He couldn't wait to see the look on her face, if he loved her, he could show her in a different way.

Missery

Missery heard the door open, she ran too the front of the door and when it opened she swung the pan too his had and saw Cells eyes widen as a big bad black pot cane straight for his head…

**You'll just have to wait till next time too see whether he has a lump on his head or not, I think he should have one. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, especially Akaida, anyway, I'm not going to continue any of my other stories for the time being, because I plan to finish girl power first, then go on too the next one, and so on.**

The pan hit his head and he stumbled back shocked, rubbing his head. "What was that for? What is wrong?" He asked worried, as he hid the flowers and present behind his back.

"I know what you did!" She yelled and Cell looked shocked. 'She knows I got her presents, why is she so upset then?' Cell asked himself in his thoughts. "You know?" He asked and she nodded, looking angry, but hiding her hurt. "Yes I know, and I don't like it!" She yelled. "At all, how could you!" She yelled again and Cell was not keeping on, but he thought she was furious because he got her presents. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to, I'll throw it away." He said and she gasped, thinking he was meaning he was going to throw away his mistress.

"OH you brute, get out of my house right now, marriage or not, you're a complete pig! I wish to never see you again in my life!" She yelled as she was on the verge to cry, which she never did, Cell stared at her blankly and shocked completely. "You can't be serious? I'll throw it away, destroy it, I don't care, let's just forget about it, okay?" He asked with pleading eyes and she was just getting more furious and upset.

"Leave my house, right now, you are heartless!" She yelled and Cell didn't understand how it could be heartless to buy her presents, then he clicked that she might have something confused. "What are you talking about, about exactly are your furious?" He asked and she looked at him, tearing now slowly falling down her face. "You're 'it', how could you betray me like this?" She asked as she didn't have the energy left to scream at him, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. "Missery, what are you talking about, you have two things very confused here, tell me what you mean, in more detail, please." He begged, not being able to stand to see her cry, she looked at him hurt and turned her head away from him. "You're 'other' one, did you mark her too, or is she just a plaything?" She asked and Cell felt relief wash over him. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were angry at me for something else…" He said, and then realized it wasn't the best thing to say when he saw the look on her face.

"You mean there are more things you're not telling me?" She looked more hurt and Cell then smiled and spoke slowly. "I don't have another one, you're my only one, I'd never dream of touching another woman in my entire life except you." He said and she looked confused and turned to him. "Then what have you been arguing about?" She asked and Cell took out the wrapped present and roses. "This, I thought you meant you knew that I went to get you a present, and that you didn't want it." He said and she looked at him, now looking down. "Now I feel like a complete idiot, I thought when you left you went to see another woman, I was hurt, and sorry for hitting you over the head, but is there anyway I can say sorry?" She asked and Cell smiled.

"Well I can think of a couple of things, but the most suitable one would be to see what the present is, and seriously Missery, I would never touch another woman, and yeah, my head will be fine." He said and she smiled and went to the present, the rose paper looked seductive to her, yet secretive. She took it and took of the strings, slowly opening the paper, when she opened it her eyes brightened up by a million shades, she grabbed the dagger and looked at it like it was the last drop of water on earth, she looked at Cell and then jumped him, hugging him. "Thank you so much and I'm so sorry!" she yelled and Cell laughed as he put his hand around her waist.

"It was a pleasure to get it for you, and you are forgiven." He said and she smiled then went to the rest of the presents, she put on the cape. "This looks cool…" She said moving around in it, she eyed the combat boots and leather suit, and then the jewelry. "This is so cool, thank you very much Cell." She said as she took the roses, she took a vase and put water in it, then the roses.

"It was a pleasure my dear…" He said as he bended down, hand before chest. "I'll do anything for you." He said and she felt guilty. "And there I go and hit you with a pan and call you a cheater, I can't even trust in you, how pathetic am I?" She asked and Cell looked at her oddly, and then walked to her, he put his arms around her from the back. "You're not pathetic, you'll never be, you were just confused, and you've never been in a relationship before, so it is understandable." Cell said and she broke free from his grip. "I don't deserve you…" she said as she walked to her room, Cell followed her and then grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "No, you have it wrong, I don't deserve someone like you, not many women have the guts that you have." She still looked down. "Common how many women have the guts to hit the strongest lizard on earth with a frying pan?" He asked and she laughed softly. "Yeah, that's right, not many, and you're the only one I'll ever allow to hit me, only you…" He said as she pulled her closer and hugged her, she put her face in his chest and cried softly.

"You should get some sleep." Cell said and Missery nodded. "Yes, um...will you perhaps lie next to me; I don't want to be alone?" She asked and Cell smiled. "I don't want to leave you alone and of course, nothing would make me happier." Cell said as he picked her up and took her too the bed, he lifted up the blanket and then put her in, he climbed in on the other side of the bed and pulled her close to him.

"You'll always be safe with me..." Cell said and she smiled. "I know..." And in each others arms they drifted off too sleep.

**Yeah yeah I know it's corny, but what the hell, am I not allowed to write corny things?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this chapter I'm trying to make it as long as possible. And Akaida, thanks a lot for the reviews, seems like u like Frieza, I wish Cell was real...ok getting depressed again... (Hug me...NOW...please...?)**

Cell was the first one to be awake; he saw Missery cuddled into his arms and smiled. "She is brilliantly perfect..." Cell said aloud and then thought of something. "Oh no, my tournament is tomorrow... Should I train?" Cell asked himself and then felt her stir, he quickly kept quiet, not wanting to awake her, but her eyes opened and she saw Cells head in front of her hers. "Morning..." She said and Cell smiled. "Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked and she nodded as she cuddled into his side. "Yes, never better." She said and she closed her eyes.

Cell smiled and then slightly moved away from her, so that she went down on her back on the bed... "Well I think it's time you woke up, completely." He said as he went on top of her and saw her sleepy eyes stare up at her. He smiled again and went down to her neck, he kissed her there and she suddenly began to giggle, Cell lifted himself up and looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" He asked and she smiled and started to explain. "I'm suddenly very ticklish, it happens when I wake up." She said and Cell smiled. "Oh, really?" He got a really evil look on his face and then went down too her neck, but instead of kissing he trailed his tongue up to her ear then down again, and she giggled at first, but then burst out laughing. "Cell stop it, please!" She yelled as tears were forming in her eyes from laughing, he didn't stop as he began to tickle her sides and she began to struggle to get loose.

"No way I'm letting you escape." He said as he lifted himself up to her face and then took her two hands with his one and pinned it above her head, and pushing his body into hers, to make sure she can't move, then he lowered his face to her neck again, tickling her throat and neck with his tongue, she laughed so much that her entire face was turning red. "Stop it, please..." She begged as she had buried her face in the pillow to prevent herself from laughing like a crazy person.

"Cell if you don't stop it, I'll d-divorce you!" She yelled desperate and through tears and laughs.

Cell stopped his tickle frenzy, and looked at her with a smile. "Are you sure you're going to do that?" He asked kind of seductively, and she nodded into the pillow. "Really?" He asked and she went to lie on her stomach, to make sure he won't be able reach the front of her neck. "No, just kidding." She said as she held her neck with her hands now, covering it.

"You think that can stop me?" He asked and she shook her head. "No..." She said in a soft voice. "Turn around." He said and she slowly lifted her head and turned it too him and then buried her head in the pillow again when she saw the evil look on his face. "No way, you're going to tickle me again." She said and he brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered. "I can easily get you into the earlier torture; I'm just giving you a choice, the hard way or the easy way." He said as he breathed hot breath onto her ear, her body shivered, and she suddenly turned around and sat up, taking the pillow in her hand. "You know what...?" she asked and Cell smiled evilly again. "What, you're taking the easy way?" He asked and she moved closed to his face.

And when they're faces were about 2 inches from each others she smiled, still holding the pillow. "I take the... hard way..." She said and then suddenly smashed Cell with the pillow in the face, making him fall off the bed, and then she ran too the bathroom, ready to lock herself in, she heard Cell get up and ran a bit faster, she reached the bathroom and jumped inside, closing the door and locking it, she held the doorknob in her hand, to make sure she feels when he wants to enter, but after one minute nothing happened and she was relieved, she slowly turned around while saying.

"Thank goodness, he's not going to try and tickle me again..." when she fully turned around she gasped, Cell was standing there, arms crossed and smiling. "I beg your pardon?" He said and she quickly jumped into the shower, closing its glass door. "No, Cell, you're not tickling me again, no way." She said quickly and she heard him laugh. "Why, do you want to shower?" He asked and she saw this as a way to get him to not tickle her. "Yes, yes, I want to shower." She said quickly as well. "Okay..." Cell said and she saw him disappear, she sighed in relief again. "Damnit, that was close." She whispered and then wanted to climb out of the shower when she felt two arms grab her around her waist and pull her back.

She froze in the spot and gulped. "I though you were going to shower?" He asked as he held her too his chest. "No, I mean yes." She said mumbling and Cell chuckled and then slid down the shower wall, brining her with him.

Cells back was against the wall and she was against his chest and in between his legs, he was holding her in place with his arms. "How gullible do you think I am? I know you didn't plan to shower." He said and she gulped. "I-I was going to s-shower, I just wanted to undress." She said, hoping he would buy her story. "Remember when you said I'm a bad liar?" He asked and she nodded. "Well my dear, that goes back too you 3 times." She sighed, she couldn't fool him.

"Fine, you're right, I didn't plan to shower, I just didn't want to get tickled further." She said in a defeated voice and Cell smirked and brought his mouth up too her neck. "Fine, I won't tickle you anymore..." He said as he placed his lips on her neck. "T-then what are you doing?" She asked and she felt him smile on her neck, she was almost melting to his touch. "What do you think?" He asked as he kissed her on her collar bone. "Oh god." She said aloud and Cell smiled as he tightened his hold on her, to reassure her she was safe. "God is the least of your worries." He said and felt dizzy from desire, so she laid her head against Cells chest, he lowered his head more so he could reach her neck properly and kissed her again, she moved her head to the side, not really noticing she was exposing her entire neck to him.

Her head began to spin badly. 'God, it feels like I'm on a drug or something...' she said as she was getting high on passion.

Cell let her go around her waist and put his one hand one each soldier, holding her in place while he kissed her on her neck, he started to kiss upper and when he reached just below her ear he heard he let out a small and soft moan, he smiled and then stood up, pulling her up with him, she was still against his chest, but he felt she was really limp in her body, for a moment he thought she passed out, but then realized she was just feeling dizzy, and at that he smiled as well. "Since you lied to me about showering, I only think it's fair that you see through it." He said and she didn't reply, until he put on the shower on, the cold water flushed over her body, giving her the shock of her life, she let out a yell and quickly turned around, looking Cell straight in the eyes.

Cell spoke the first thing that came to his head. "My tournament is tomorrow." He said and her eyes widened, she opened the shower door and popped her head out of the shower, looking at the calendar against the wall, her eyes widened, he went back into the shower, closing the door. "What if you die...?" She asked sadly and her smiled and lifted her face up by her chin. "There is a small chance of that." He said and then she buried her face into his shoulder and he felt her sob, he knew she was crying, even while the water was falling down his body, her tears were warm and many.

"Don't cry." He said and she shook her head. "There is a chance, so don't tell me not to cry!" She yelled and Cell was shocked. "If I die, I will find a way back, don't worry." He said and she hit him on the chest with her fist. "Damnit Cell! If you die I will kill myself!" She yelled and Cell took her by her shoulder and shook her. "Do not even think about taking your own life, that is a different way out, and besides then you will not end up in the same place as me, then we can never be together, so don't even think about, and I'm not going to die, and if I do, and I cannot return, then you will NOT kill yourself." He said and she hugged him and he hugged back. "Fine, but you won't die, promise me you won't be reckless with your life?" Cell nodded. "I promise you I won't." He said and she smiled and then spoke softly.

"Cell?" She asked and Cell looked down at her, and she looked up at him, right into his pink eyes. "Yes?" He asked and she spoke softly, looking down again. "I'm ready." She said and Cell looked at her for about 4 seconds seriously and then spoke. "I might hurt you, so are you sure?" He asked and she looked at him with a bit more tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, I can handle pain." Cell nodded and then took her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, he lowered his face to hers, and then kissed her, she kissed back and Cell pushed her into the wall more, he let her shoulders go and took her under her butt and picked her up, making her fold her legs around his waist, so that both of them would be comfortable, and he felt closer to her that way.

**Sorry but I like suspension, so Akaida you're just going to have to live with it... sorry... And due to me getting fired from my job and writing Exams I won't be able to write so much, the fired part is called depression.**

**Anyway, I wrote another story, except I wrote it about 2 years ago, but there is a catch, I can't post it, due to me writing it in Japanese, and now I have forgotten half the Japanese words, so I'm still busy translating it, then I will post it. **

**Another question, this might be silly, but where exactly is Cells weenie, is it the black cup thingy that's were it's supposed to be, or what?**

**I will hopefully write further soon, when my depression is over I will write a lot more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm writing further, if this chapter is stupid I will re-write it, and I'm going to sort of cut out the lemon, since I'm not in such a good mood to actually write it, so sorry.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews Akaida and alright, the thingy on his thingy is officially his weenie (sorry weenie might sound childish but it sounds better that Dck)**

**Same to everyone else.**

Cell was still kissing her and she still felt dizzy, she's never done anything like this before actually, she would bet her life that Cell haven't either, but he sure as Hell knew how to do it very well.

She gasped as he suddenly lowered his kissing to her throat, and put one of his hands on each side of her tops collar, he smiled and then spoke. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded and then she gasped when he ripped off her top, she, without thinking properly, immediately covered her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra, Cell looked at her, she looked shocked for a moment and Cell thought he'd put her at ease. "Just relax..." He told her as he took her hands in his own; he moved her hands out of the way and she seemed very reluctant and hesitant, Cell saw her face, it looked like she was ashamed to show her body to him, he didn't know why, she was not an ugly female, not at all.

Cell let her legs drop too the ground, and then let her go. "You are not ready." He said and she felt even more ashamed, she obviously disappointed him, but he was right, she wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry...really..." She said and Cell smiled and then picked her up. "Let me know when you are really ready, even if it is in a year, I will wait." He said and she couldn't believe he understood, most guys would just tell the girl she was pathetic and if she didn't get ready soon, he'd leave her, she smiled and suddenly grabbed him around the neck and hugged him. "Thank you, so much." She said and Cell smiled down at her.

"O yeah, I almost forgot, YOU are sleeping on the couch tonight." She said cheekily, Cells eyes widened, he's mouth opened in surprise. "Why, what did I do?" He asked as he let her go, she looked at him narrow eyed. "You ripped my favorite top." She said and Cell gasped. "W-what, just because of a top?" He asked and she nodded. "Uh huh, just because of a top, so on which one will you be sleeping?" she asked and Cell suddenly smiled. "Remember tickle torture?" He asked and she nodded and smiled as well. "I'm not ticklish anymore, it's only in the morning, and usually after I'm active for a while it goes away." She said and Cell growled. "Common, I fight tomorrow; you can't let me sleep on the couch." He protested and she smiled and then suddenly blushed when she realized she wasn't even covering her breasts, Cell noticed this for the first time as well, she immediately covered it again. "Oops..." She said, still looking down. "Why are you so shy in front of me?" Cell asked as he took a step towards her in the shower and she took a step back, against the shower wall. "I-I don't know, it's just that..." She was about to finish but then Cell put his finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want too." He said and she nodded as he removed his finger. "I know, but I think you have the right to know." She said and Cell shook his head. "I do not think I have the right to hear anything you do not wish to speak." He said and she nodded again. "Okay, Cell, can I tell you why I am like this?" She asked and Cell nodded. "If you wish." He said and she smiled then began to speak.

"Well, when I was about 7, I was heavily overweighed, and do you know what thin people say to fat people?" She asked and Cell nodded, so she continued. "They say horrible things, so my self image was broken down to a million shards, but they didn't realize what they did to me, they mocked me so badly that I just ate more, I gobbled up everything I could find that was edible, not because I was hungry, but because I was angry, humiliated and sad." She said and then looked up at Cell, it looked like she was about to cry, but she held it in and then continued. "It continued like this until I was about 13, then I asked my parents, who always called me a hideous fat pig, to let me do home schooling because I couldn't take all the shit anymore, they refused, and we argued, we argued for nearly 20 minutes. They told me I was worthless, useless, and the only reason they kept a beast like me was because I was there ticket to money, since my granddad gave them money to look after me, but they never spent it on me, they used it for themselves, for alcohol and drugs." Missery stopped speaking and looked up at Cell to see whether he wanted her too stop, but he waved for her too continue.

"Okay, at that point I was so angry, that I took the kitchen knife that was on the table in the living room and I killed them both, I do not regret what I did, but then I went to jail, I suffered for a long while there, I was taught how to be tough, I grew thinner and thinner as the years passed, the inmates taught me how to fight with knifes, and I heard from some guy about enchanted blades, so I went looking for them when my 6 year jail period was over, and I found them at a black market in Thailand, they are the blades that give me powers, even in the jail I still didn't get to improve my self esteem, it was low, too low and I still suffer from it, that is why I can't show my body to anyone, because I'm ashamed." She said and Cell looked at her for a short while, thinking what to say.

Finally he took her by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, she seemed a bit reluctant. "To me you're perfect, nothing is wrong with you, I wouldn't change a single thing about you, even if I could, I love you the way you are, and look at me, you think it is also so easy for me, I was designed for killing alone, no feelings, no emotion, but you changed me, my killing thirst is gone, and you should let your shame vanish as well, and I will do anything to help you accomplish that." He said as he hugged her and she seriously felt like crying now.

"I don't understand you." She muttered as she buried her face in his shoulder and finally began to cry, Cell looked down at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and she began to speak through sobs. "You are too perfect, how can you be so understanding if you were a heartless killer? How can you love if you were designed with no emotion or feelings? How is it possible that you're so perfect?" She asked and Cell didn't know how to answer, so he moved her slightly away from him moved his face down to her face and spoke 3 words. "I love you." He said and then kissed her on her lips, she gasped, taking in his breath, the water still on, but she was used to it now, and so was he.

She stopped covering her breasts and put her arms around Cells neck and kissed him further but spoke when she got the chance. "I love you too." Cell smiled and took her around her body, lifting her up and letting her legs go around his middle again, and same as before he pushed her against the wall. "Don't worry; I won't go any further than kissing." Cell said to reassure her and she nodded but then spoke.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She said and Cell looked at her confused. "How can you come over your phobia so soon?" He asked and she spoke softly. "I thought you'd judge me or something, because I also have a couple of scars on my body that isn't too pretty." She said, now looking down, Cell used his hand to lift her face. "Every part of you defines who you are, your past, your memories, and none should go away or be judged, and common, look at me, I'm green." Cell said and she smiled and then he kissed her again. "Very well if you're sure, just say if you're not ready or want me to stop." He said and she nodded again and the continued to kiss her.

Cell decided he would not do everything he wanted to do too her, because it might freak her out, so he was just going to keep this one gentle and normal, next time, when she's less ashamed he'd go a little further.

Cell started to take of her pants, after he put her down on the ground, he felt her strain a bit, but did nothing to stop him, so he took it off completely, not ripping it, he didn't want to sleep a complete year on the couch. "Missery are you sure?" He asked and she nodded slowly, Cell nodded in return and then kissed her further, trailing his kissed down her neck but never going downer than her shoulder. He put one hand on each side of her bikini bottom (I'm not saying panty or g-string, because it just sounds wrong, if you have a better word than bikini, let me know.) Cell was about to take it off when Missery spoke to him. "Cell, just rip it off." She said and Cell was surprised, but obeyed, he ripped off the bikini and held his hands on her hips for a while, caressing it for a while. "Okay, I'm going to have to ask you too relax now." He said and she nodded, not really knowing what he meant until she felt him pull her up again, her legs around him again and then he entered her, (not going to explain how that black thingy opens )she let out a small yell of pain and clutched Cells back, digging her nails into his back.

"Just be calm, relax." He said and she didn't seem like she was taking his advice. "Cell, you try sticking a baseball bat up your ass!" She yelled as she clutched her eyes closed, Cell let out a small chuckle and then started to slowly thrust into and out of her, with every push she moans softly in pain and pleasure and dug her nails deeper into his back, while Cell was holding her behind her back, keeping her secure enough so that she wouldn't slip and get hurt.

It was rather obvious that Cell wanted to do a lot more to her, but he knew restraint and used it, he would not make her feel uncomfortable, even if it was at the sacrifice of his own desire, hers came first.

**Okay, on the next chapter the sx will continue, and it will probably be out soon, and I discovered when I'm depressed I write more, not less, so it's your lucky day Akaida, because now I'm writing like it's the end of the world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I wrote further again, still depressed and listening enimem and other rap bands, kind of relaxes me; Cradle of filth just gives me evil thoughts...**

**Thanks for the review Akaida, so anything you want to happen in the story?**

She still felt the cold water on the body, and it began to irritate her mildly, Cell saw this and put of the water and then walked out of the shower, her legs still around him and he was still inside of her.

"Would you prefer the bed?" He asked and she put her arms around his neck, to make sure she wouldn't fall and nodded. "Very well..." Cell said as he walked out of the bathroom towards the bed, he laid her down after pulling out of her, and then went down on top her; he wanted to know whether he was allowed to do more stuff to her, so he asked her. "Missery, what am I allowed to do?" He asked and she didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked and Cell kissed her on her neck, mildly nibbling and sucking there, he felt her body shake and she let out a moan and suddenly spoke. "Bite me." She said and Cell was surprised, most females would yell at there man if he bit them, but she liked it. "Let me first answer your question..." Cell said and she nodded. "You are still mildly ashamed; you cannot deny that, now I want to know how far I can go with you, where I can touch you, where I can kiss you." Cell said and she didn't answer.

She didn't answer after 4 seconds, so he knew she wasn't ready for that level of love. "Very well, I will wait." He said and then bit into her neck, hearing her gasp and moan, he was drawing her blood, and she felt her blood pressure rise sky high, and then he pushed into her again, she wanted to let out a scream of pain, but Cell quickly covered her mouth with his own, she tasted her blood on his lips and he deepened the kiss while he thrusted into her, he stopped kissing her and moved his mouth to her neck again, sinking his teeth into the wound again, he felt her body go rigid from pleasure.

"Can I have permission to go a bit rougher?" he asked and she spoke. "You know I like stuff rough." She said and Cell figured that was an invitation to go deeper and faster.

"Good." He said and then pushed himself deeper into her, seeing her close her eyes and take in a couple of deep breathes. "Can I continue?" He asked and she nodded so he began moving inside of her faster and deeper.

She let out a loud moan when she felt Cell have an orgasm inside of her, and then her own came. Now she was tired, she never knew sex could take this much energy out of a person, she was sweating and tired, but it looked like Cell still had energy, even though hers was gone. "Cell, I'm tired..." She said and Cell pulled out of her, bending down then he kissed her on the lips. "Then sleep." He said softly as he went to lie next to her, pulling her against his chest and putting his arms around her. "Thank you..." She said and then drifted off too sleep very quickly. "Sleep now, for tomorrow is my tournament, and if I die, she will never see me again, so I better make this day for her as memorable as possible..." he said as he also drifted of too sleep.

5 hours later

Missery woke up, slowly opening her eyes, she felt an arm around her and then remembered what happened, she suddenly blushed immensely. "Oh man, we actually made love..." She said softly, as she saw her body was naked. (Just for the record, I don't think Cell wears clothes, so what the hell)

"Oh man, I won't know what to say when he wakes up..." She muttered but then felt the arm around her tighten. "You don't have to say anything, so don't worry." She heard Cell say and she turned redder in her face than ever before. "I didn't know you were awake." She admitted and Cell simply smiled.

"Well I knew you were awake, I was awake before you." She blushed more. "So you heard what I said when I woke up?" She asked, still blushing and Cell kissed her on her neck. "Yes, I did, but no reason to feel embarrassed or anything, we're married, remember?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I remember, but we've only been married for about 2 days and we only met about 2 days ago, so I have a small right to be embarrassed." She said and then sat up, taking the sheet with her, to cover her naked body.

"Cell, can I ask you something?" She asked and Cell nodded. "Sure, go ahead." He said and she spoke. "I don't really know that much about you, and you don't really know that much about me, so let's play 20 questions, with no lying involved, okay?" She asked and Cell nodded. "Sure, ladies first." He said and she asked her first question.

"Okay, Cell I want to know, from where do you come?" She asked. "The future, I 'borrowed' a time machine and then came to this time."

"Why would you need to come to this time, why didn't you stay in your time?"

"Easy, you see I needed to absorb the bio-extract of 2 androids that Dr. Gero created, only by absorbing both these androids could I reach my perfect form, so you see in my time both these androids were destroyed, so I came to this time to absorb them and become complete."

"Who's Dr. Gero, and from whom did you borrow the ship?"

"Dr. Gero is the scientist who created me, he also created several other androids, but I'm the first and last organic android he will create, and I 'borrowed' the ship from the son of Bulma Brief."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me the woman who works at CC with her father, the multi-billionaire company, and why won't Dr. Gero create more organic androids?" She asked, she was finding this rather interesting, she never knew that there was so much to him to find out.

"Yes, Bulma Brief, and her son Trunks, the son of Vegeta, a super human alien who she married, after he tried to destroy the world a couple of years ago with his comrade Napa, they came in pods, you might remember them." he said and she gasped.

"You mean to tell me that short Alien guy is living on earth, married to the riches woman in the world and has a son, and you still didn't answer me about the Dr. Gero question." She asked.

"Yes, he is living on earth, but he chose to let it be, due to falling in love with her, and Dr. Gero can't create anymore androids because the androids that I needed to absorb killed him right after he activated them, so he is in H.F.I.L." She pulled a weird face.

"H.F.I what?"

"Home for infinite losers, it's Hell, in the other world, that is where he went when he died, since he was evil, he went there." Cell said and she looked at him weirdly.

"You mean there is actually a Hell and heaven?"

"Yes, I know there is a Hell, never met anyone who went to heaven when they died, so yes, there is another world out there, but for the dead people, I have all knowledge of this, I got it from Goku, Vegeta and the other Z-Gang, since most of them have died before." Missery was now looking like she hit skew with a bat or something.

"Did they tutor you or something, how can you know this if they're dead, who's the z-gang?" She asked utterly confused.

"Oh sorry, I should have properly told this in a more understandable way, okay I was created from the bio-extract of all the fighters on this planet, which included the Z-gang, the Z-gang is a group of fighters who protects earth from bad guys like me, and when they died, their friends wished them back to earth, by using the dragonballs, the dragonballs is 7 starred balls which holds great power, and almost any wish can be made by using it, but once it is used it turns to stone and scatters all over the planet, and when the year is over it turns back to normal and can be used again." Cell said and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Does a jinni pop out of the balls or what and do they also have powers like you?"

"Yes, they do, they have powers far greater than the entire population, they can destroy the planet in one hit, but they choose to protect it, because it's their home, they will be at my tournament, and as for the jinni, no, a giant dragon, named Shenron, comes out of the balls, have you never noticed sometime in the years the sky will go completely black in the middle of the day?" She nodded.

"Yes, but what does that has too do with shenron?" She asked.

"Well, whenever Shenron is summoned the sky goes black to represent its amazing power, as for shenron, he is stronger than me, but he is neutral, so he doesn't work for good or evil, but if he did, he could easily destroy everything in his path."

"Okay, okay, that was a lot of information, my head is overloading, but now it's your turn for 20 questions." She said as she held her head.

"Very well, my first question will be..." he thought for a while."What did you do when you got out of jail?" He asked.

"Well like I said, I went to get the enchanted blades, and then I went for further training at a town who trained fighters, I was the top ranked fighter, and then the news about you broke out, how you killed the people, absorbed them until nothing but their clothes remained, I wasn't bothered, but then one day you were on TV, you blew that hole in the studio, I didn't know you also had powers like that, at that moment I wondered from where you got yours, from which weapon, but I didn't want to go fight you. Anyway I went out of town for about 7 days and when I returned I found my town in flames and a little girl was crying, I walked to her to ask her what happened, she told me you came and killed everyone, and she begged me too try and kill you, since they thought I was the strongest warrior in the town, and I was. I agreed to take you on, that's what I did when I got out of jail." She said.

"So you're 19, and what was your first thought when you came to my ring, you used those silly binoculars to see me, why?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm 19 and I used the binoculars to see where the best spot would be too kill you, and I wrote it down, but when I looked up again you weren't in the ring, then you told me to turn around rudely, it pissed me off, but then I did. I told you I didn't fear you so you were about to hit me, but as you can remember I cut of your hands, I was surprised when you regenerated."

"Hmmm, when I gave you those too compliments, what did you think?" He asked and she began to blush lightly.

"Well, the truth, I thought you have lost your mind, but I was glad you didn't kill me, and then I left, and those thugs tried to rape me, and you saved me a couple of minutes later." She said and Cell spoke.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to save you, it's just that I was trying to figure some stuff out for myself, like why I wanted to save you, which is rather obvious now, anyway enough with the question, wait I have one more, I am going to ask this and you have to answer as truth as possible, and no denying the question, or ignoring it, okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, very well, considering you answered all my questions to the fullest."

"Okay, what do you think of what we did, and are you still ashamed or is it going better?" He asked and she looked down, blushing. "I'm not so ashamed anymore... And I think, it was painful at first." She managed to get out, but then didn't continue to speak, so Cell cleared his throat, making sure she knew she would have to continue. "Oh, alright I owe you this much, okay, it was painful at first, that's why I was a bit rude at the beginning when you told me to stay calm and relax, but later on it was...incredible, still pain, but the type of pain I like, and desire, I've never felt anything like that before, and when you bit me as well, and then went a bit rougher... Jesus Christ, I can't describe it." She said and then blushed again.

"Good, just wanted to make sure you liked it as much as I did." He said and she blushed again. "How could you have liked it, I denied to most of the passion I man would want, you were hardly allowed to touch me, I'm sorry." She said and Cell turned her around, and pulled her down on the bed. "No, no need to be sorry, I would've waited for you all my life if I had too, do you know why that is?" He asked and she spoke. "Because you don't wish to pressure me into anything." He nodded but then spoke again. "Besides that fact, I love you, and will never stop loving you." He said and then bended down, kissing her on her lips.

She kissed back, then spoke when she needed to breathe. "Neither will I, not even death will make me stop loving you." She said and then Cell joked a bit. "Just one thing, if you ever suspect I'm cheating on you, which I will never do, don't grab the frying pan, please that hurts." He said now putting his hand on his head, she laughed softly. "Yeah, sorry about it, next time I will ask you strait forward whether you're cheating on me, not grab the nearest weapon." She said and Cell kissed her again, deepening it as much as he could.

He wanted to take her again, but he didn't know whether she had the energy now, so he decided against it and then broke the kiss. "We have to get up; staying in bed is not going to get us anywhere." He said and she turned away from him. "No way that I'm getting up, you'll have to litterly drag me out of bed." She said and Cell laughed. "And you think I cannot do that?" He asked and she nodded. "You wouldn't dare." She said, not really thinking Cell would drag her out of the bed.

"Very well, you asked for this, just remember that." He said and then bended down, picking her up, she was still covered in the sheet, but began struggling. "This is not fair, put me down, I'm tired, I want to sleep, don't you understand my needs?" she asked and then Cell spoke. "Well let me point out a couple of things, you haven't fed your cat in 2 days, and you haven't eaten in 2 days, so I suggest you do both." He said and she suddenly jumped out of his arms, holding the sheet. "Killer?" She yelled and then the cat came in through the bedroom door, meowing. "Oh thank goodness, you're alive, how could I have forgotten about you my precious pet?" She asked herself and then picked up the cat, taking him too the kitchen. Cell smiled as he followed her, he saw her put food in the cat bowl and water as well, Killer immediately went to drink and eat, and he saw how guilty Missery looked about forgetting to look after her cat, so Cell put his arms around her and put his head on her neck. "Don't worry, he's alright, but now you must eat, if you want to let your other baby live." Cell said and she was confused. "What, my stomach?" She asked and Cell shook his head, he didn't think she'd be surprised, so he spoke it quite boldly. "No Missery, don't be silly, our baby boy." he said and he saw her eyes widen, then he remembered that she couldn't sense the boys energy like he could, he saw her mouth her mouth to speak, but no words came out...

**Okay, what do you think? It's rather long this one, and might be rather boring on some parts, but I just wrote and wrote, but depression puts me under compression, so I just sit in front the computer 24/7. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews once again, anyway, I know her being pregnant might be a huge twist, but it will be a good twist, I think, haven't really thought so far just yet, anyway I better continue, well I'm writing this fic now, it's 5:03 am in the morning I woke up 18:32 pm yesterday, so I've been up a long time and the entire night, but what the hell, I like the night, so now for me to continue!**

Missery was still staring at him open mouthed. 'Pregnant? How can I be pregnant, and how can he know before I do? He's joking, he just has too be!' her mind yelled at her and she now looked at Cell, straight in the eyes. "Cell, now don't lie to me, am I pregnant or not?" She asked and Cell gulped, he should've thought further and not just has blurted out that she was pregnant.

Cell closed his eyes, he knew very well she would know if he lied to her, and he didn't want to lie to her either. "Missery, I cannot tell you that you are not, because then I'd be lying, and I do not see that honorable, you are pregnant." He said and he saw her eyes go white, and she fell over, passed out, Cell made sure he caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh man... Why did I get the idea she was not too thrilled with the idea?" Cell asked himself aloud as he went to the bed room, too put her down.

"I can't put her down on this bed; it's a bit...dirty..." He said and then put her down on the couch. "I'll change it first." He said as he started to change the sheets, like he saw some people do once or twice.

When he was done he took her and put her in under the sheets. "I think I am going to need to talk to her about this later..." He said, not really seeing forward to it, she would not be happy, she didn't really seem like the mother type, he their was no way under the sun that he was going to let her have an abortion, that was against him, especially if it was his own kid, his own boy, he didn't know it was a boy, he just thought that he would have a boy, considering with saiyan blood in him he was sure to have a baby boy. "Hmmm, I'm actually excited." Cell said as he smiled and then gave Missery one more look before he left the house, she wanted prove that she was pregnant, he'd get her prove, because she wouldn't believe him if he told her he could sense the child.

Cell flew around the city, looking for a pharmacy; he had to find a pregnancy test for Missery, to prove to her she was pregnant. He saw one and landed, he broke down the door and looked around the shelves until he found it, he thought there was only going to be one, but there were about 50. "Man, which one is the best?" He asked and then looked at the price range, he searched for the most expensive one, but there were 5 that was the highest price. "Fine, taking 5 is better than 50." He said and took the 5 boxes and took of again.

Missery started to wake up, and then she suddenly felt nauseas. "Oh man, Cell wasn't kidding... I am pregnant." She said as she grabbed her mouth to prevent herself from puking, but then it got to bad and she shot up like a bullet and ran too the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

She heard the front door open and got up, she washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth and then she saw Cell come to her in the mirror. "Hi Missery, I brought you some tests, so that you can see I'm not lying." He said and she smiled softly. "I know you're not lying, I just had my first experience of morning sickness." she said as she dried off her face with a towel. "So how do you feel about it?" He asked and she didn't answer, so he spoke again. "It's not as bad as it seems, trust me, it could've been worse." he said and she gave him a glare that could kill.

"How could it have been worse?" She asked as if this was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. "It could have been twins or triplets, but it's only one." He said and she turned to him angrily. "And how do you know it isn't two, three or even four things that's inside of me!" She half yelled and Cell was shocked at her outburst, she really didn't seem to want the child. "I can sense his energy and there is only one energy in your stomach." She frowned again. "And how do you know it's a boy not a girl?" She asked again and Cell answered again. "Easy, I have saiyan cells inside of me, and they always have boys. (Not talking about Bulla now, since she isn't born yet :) He said and she just looked away. "Cell you don't seem to understand, you saw how easily I forgot about Killer, just think about how easily I will forget about our baby!" Missery moaned to Cell and Cell just shook his head.

"Missery, a baby has its ways to let you know it's alive, and just remember, I will be there for you, and the child will not ruin our relationship, besides it's still like 9 months before you have him." Missery mildly smiled. "I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry so much, and I already chose a name." She said and Cell's eyes widened. "Already? What is it?" He asked, not really being in the mood to pick a name himself, so he'd let her pick it. "Phoenix, it's the name of a bird that is reborn from its ashes after its death." She said and Cell nodded. "Suitable name, if it was a girl, which it's not, so no." He said and Missery growled and then suddenly yelled, already starting to get emotional. "I'm the one with the thing in my stomach so you just shut up, and Felix is the girl's name, not Phoenix!" Cell stepped back from her snapping jaws. "Whoa, easy girl, easy... Fine, the name is Phoenix." He said trying to make her calm down, she went to sit on the bed and lied down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She said and Cell nodded and then went to lie next to her, taking her into an embrace. "Do you need a reminder of how that baby was made?" Cell asked seductively as he purred into her ear again, she shivered as Cell began kissing her on her neck and downer...

**Sorry peeps, suspension is something you'll have to get used too.**

**And thanks everyone for the reviews, I made myself a profile, so please read it, if you want to know more about me.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really apologize for posting this chapter so late, I had readers block for some reason, and I had too do tax for my previous boss, the video-machine broke, the power kept tripping, and these aren't lies, so really sorry, oh yeah and I've been playing Guild wars non-stop. **

**Forgive me? Well if you don't, no more chapters :)**

Missery moved out of the way and Cell looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?" He asked and she blushed. "Um...Too soon." She said and Cell laughed. "Right, sure." He said and she smiled. "Well, it's also this pregnant thing, I can't be a mother, and you know that!" She yelled as she put her head in her hands, about to cry.

Cell didn't know whether she could be a mother, he didn't even know whether he could be a father, but he would try. "If I am willing to be a father, then I'm sure you can be a proper mother." He said and she nodded. "Yes, I know, but what if the baby dies at birth, or gets sick or something!" She yelled again and Cell smiled. "There is no way in hell that my boy will get sick; he has my genes after all." He said and she was getting a little happier.

"That's good to know..." She said as she got up again. "Where are you going?" He asked and she turned back to him, smiling. "I'm going to eat; the baby probably needs food, doesn't it?" She asked and Cell shook his head. "No, for now the baby is a fetes, it doesn't rely on you for food yet." He said and she growled. "Well there goes my excuse, fine, I'm hungry and wanted an excuse to eat like a pig." She said smiling.

"Oh so you lied to me, did you?" Cell asked smiling, and getting up. Missery backed more into the kitchen. "No, never..." She said and moved more back, Cell smiled. "Oh, you just lied to me again..." He said and walked to her a bit faster, and she shrieked in shock. "God me and my big mouth." She said as she ran into the washing room, it was next too the kitchen, she closed the door shut and leaned against it.

"There's no way in hell that you're tickling me again." She said and Cell snickered. "Who said I was going to tickle you?" He asked and she laughed quickly. "Hah, how gullible do you think I am?" She asked and Cell didn't reply, but the next thing she saw was him in front of her.

She gulped and moved back. "Damnit, why didn't I get a normal guy?" She muttered and Cell smiled. "Really? Would he be able to protect you?" He asked and Missery shook her head. "No, I'd need to do that part, but at least I'd be able to kick his ass." She said and Cell smiled. "You can kick my ass, you just use your foot, but I don't think it's going to hurt..." He said and she growled and punched him in the chest. "You're a bitch!" she yelled and Cell smiled. "Really? A bitch? That must make you a lesbian... What are you not telling me, and what do you know about me that I don't know about myself?" Cell asked and Missery mumbled something under her breath and Cell smiled.

"Go get me some panados, I have a headache." She said as she opened the washing room, and Cell walked out. "Okay..." He said and walked too the kitchen, he got into the washing room because she didn't close the door quickly enough, and he was able to get inside quickly.

Cell walked to the medicine closet and opened it, as he did that Missery closed the washing room's door slowly and locked it. "There is no panados." Cell said as he looked further. "That's right, the pain in my head may still be here, but now the pain in my ass is in the kitchen." She said and Cell gasped. "That's rude!" He yelled and she laughed. "Too bad!" She yelled and Cell walked too the door. "I'll punch it down." He said and she laughed. "You wouldn't dare, I'm leaning against the door, and you don't know how I'm leaning against it, so you might just punch through me, and I'll kill you if you break my door." She said and Cell growled.

"Open up!" He yelled and she laughed. "No way, I need my quiet time!" She yelled, she was enjoying this, torturing Cell like this. "Quiet time my ass, open up...please!" He yelled and Missery was beginning to take pity on him. "What do I get if I do?" She asked in a puppy like voice.

Cell thought for a second. "What do you want?" He asked and she spoke quickly. "No more tickling!" She yelled and Cell smiled. "Okay..." He said as he crossed his fingers.

"Good." She said and unlocked the washing door and opened it, and saw Cell holding up his crossed fingers, so that she could see it clearly enough. "Oh shit." She said as she quickly tried to close the door, but Cell stopped it with his hand and pushed it open.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him, locking it as well and putting the key high up; to make sure Missery wouldn't be able to get the key.

Missery stepped back, now she was trapped in a small room, with him, someone she couldn't even hurt...

**It's short, but don't moan, at least it's something :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**You probably want to burn me at the stake for making my chapters so short after you had to wait so long, but the reason I wrote on is because of storm, my sis showed me your reviews, thanks for the support Storm! Maybe I should add you in my new DBZ storm, or I could make you the chick in my predator story 'New race' read the story and tell me whether you want that, k? Oh yeah, may I just say, if it wasn't for me my sis would never have even discovered predators exist, I forced her to read a story... And now she's almost as obsessed as I am! It's weird! O yeah If you agree Storm, can I rather use the name Raven; it fits in more with her image, can I?**

Cell smiled at Missery, who wasn't too happy with her situation. "What are you going to do?" She asked, being nervous, Cell rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I really don't know, let me see, I have my pregnant wife with me in a small room, after she locked me out... I really don't know what I can do to punish her..." Cell said and then smiled and now Missery was really getting worried.

"Don't even think about tickling me!" She yelled and Cell walked to her and she was already against the washing machine, she leaned onto it, sitting on it.

"I'll see what it leads too." He said and Missery didn't like the sound of that. Cell walked to right in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't even think about it." She said and Cell smiled and then grabbed her, pulling her against his chest, she immediately started to blush, and Cell smiled. "Don't worry; I won't tickle you...for now." He said and then leaned down and kissed her on her lips, taking her by her face, she kissed back without hesitation, even if this wasn't what she expected.

Cell kissed her for about 5 seconds and then moved his face away from her face, about two centimeter. "Still want me to stop?" He asked and she didn't answer, she was just staring at him blankly, and her face was blood red. "You're so modest, it's perfect..." Cell said and then leaned down and kissed her again, and she kissed back again.

Missery was getting hotheaded again and pulled away, she didn't want to go too far, so she stopped. "Cell, let's rather not." She said and Cell nodded. "Whatever you want..." Cell said as he kissed her on her head and then took down the key and unlocked the door. "I suppose you want go eat now, you said you were hungry..." He said and she nodded. "Yeah." She said and walked through the door, feeling guilty for turning Cell down again.

Missery looked around the kitchen, but found nothing to eat. "Oh this sucks." She said and Cell walked up too her, putting his arms around her, standing behind her, and putting his head on her shoulder. "What is wrong?" He asked and she growled. "There's nothing to eat!" She moaned and Cell smiled. "Oh forget about that, I'll take you out to eat." He said and she smiled. "Really?" She asked and Cell smiled. "Yes, really... Are you ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." She said and Cell nodded, he walked to the front door, followed by her.

"Hold on tight." He said and took her around her waist, pulling her against his chest as she held him around his neck. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded, and Cell took off like a rocket, earning a shriek from Missery.

**Burn me if you like, but I'm tired! It's 3:30 am, so don't hate me!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for not saying you're going to burn me or anything. (Was kind of worried there.)**

"Damnit Cell, slow down!" She yelled and Cell just smiled. "Scared of a bit of speed?" He asked and she shook her head. "No!" She yelled, but it came out muffled. "Okay, if you really want me to." Cell said as he slowed down and landed. "Why are you landing?" She asked, her eyes were closed, and she didn't dare open it, she wouldn't admit it, but she was dead scared of heights, well if she wasn't in control of the height she was at.

"We're at an eating place." Cell said and she opened her eyes as soon as they landed. "Already?" She asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, already, let's go in." Cell said and Missery grabbed Cells arm. "Are you crazy?" She asked and Cell was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and she shook her head. "Don't act stupid, do you have any idea how much people fear you?" She asked and Cell smiled. "Yes, I do, that's why the service will be quicker, they will fry the food quicker, or I will fry them." Cell said and Missery looked at him weirdly. "Whatever, you can get the food here, but forget that I'm eating here, take a take-away." She said and Cell grabbed her hand and ran into the restaurant. "Forget it." He said and she gasped as he stopped as soon as he was inside the place, all the people froze in there conversation, not a single person said a word.

Missery closed her eyes, she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with Cell, she just didn't want to see the people stares, but then Cell spoke. "Hey you there." Cell said and Missery opened her eyes, she saw him pointing to a waiter, who froze dead in his tracks. "Y-yes Cell sir..." He said, his entire body shaking with fear.

Cell smiled. "Good you listen, a table for 2, now." Cell said and he nodded and quickly showed them to table right in front of the exit. "Now for all the other people here, if you dare leave this place because of my presence, then I will blow you into oblivion." Cell said and no one said anything.

Missery looked down and Cell pulled her to the table. "Don't look down, common, it isn't so bad." He said as she went to sit. "Not so bad Cell, I feel like I'm a superstar whose clothes just fell off." She said and Cell chuckled. "Then pull it back up, just relax, no one will dare say something." Cell said and Missery nodded. "Okay, you're right." She said and Cell smiled. "Good...Waiter!" He yelled and the guy immediately ran to them, holding two menus. "Here sir and madam." He said giving one to Cell and Missery, as the waiter walked away, Cell heard him say something. "I better get a raise for this..." He muttered, it was a whisper, but due to Piccolo's cells, he could hear it.

"What do you want?" Cell asked and Missery looked at the menu, she wasn't in the mood for meat, so she would take a salad. "A salad will be fine." She said and Cell nodded and called the waiter again. "Missery tell him what you want." Cell said and Missery pointed to the salad on the menu and waiter nodded. "Anything for you sir?" He asked he seemed to be regaining his guts; he wasn't shaking so much anymore. "No, go now." He said and the waiter nodded and walked off quickly.

"Cell aren't you hungry?" Missery asked and Cell shook his head, he also got his eating habits from Piccolo, he would mainly survive on water like Piccolo. "No, I don't really eat." Cell said and Missery didn't know how someone couldn't eat. "Oh okay." She said and looked down again.

Moments later the waiter came back with the salad, he put it down in front of Missery. "Anything to drink?" He asked and Missery thought for a moment. "Just water." She said and then took the menus. "Are you finished with them?" He asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, now get her the water." Cell said and the waiter walked of again.

"Do you have to be so mean?" She asked and Cell smiled. "Yes, otherwise they think I'm not serious." He said and she smiled and then kicked him under the table, the table cloth was long enough, so no one could see it. "You're not serious with me." She said, smiling and Cell smiled back. "Not everyone is my wife you know." He said, he said it soft, but it seemed the entire restaurant was listening in on them, because they all gasped.

Cell looked at the people weirdly, and they immediately looked away, Missery was now looking down again, blushing. "Do they really want something to look at?" Cell asked Missery and she nodded. "Seems so, don't kill anyone, okay?" She asked and Cell nodded. "I'm not going to kill, I'm going to kiss." He said and her eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything Cell was already next to her, he lifted her up and kissed her, and now the people were raving, they were talking like hell, and Missery was turning redder in her face by the moment.

Cell let her go after 6 seconds and she sat back down a bit wobbly and blushing of course. "I wasn't expecting that." She said and Cell smiled. "Of course not, you always presume the worst." He said and sat down on his chair again, and she just looked down again, at her salad. "Right, can't help it." She said and then someone walked up too her, it was a young girl of about 10. "Can I ask you a question miss?" The girl asked and Missery was a bit shocked, but children didn't fear Cell like adults did, kids were mostly fearless until they reached their teens.

"Um yes, go ahead." She said and the girl smiled. "Are you two married?" She asked and Missery blushed. "Ask Cell." She said quickly and Cell gasped and the girl walked to Cell. "Are you two married?" She asked again and Cell looked a Missery. "What a way to put the heat on me." He said and then looked at the girl, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't kill children as easily now that he was going to have a child of his own. "Yes." Cell said and all the people were staring at Cell and Missery like they were the most famous people in the world.

"Are you in love?" The girl asked and Cell didn't mind answering the questions, what pissed him off was the fact that some parent put their kid up to asking him. "Yes." Cell said and Missery blushed more and the girl smiled. "Are you going to have babies as well?" she asked and Cell smiled. "Already have one on the way, a boy, which is to be called Felix." Cell said and everyone took in a sharp breath and now Missery was really blushing. "Does this mean the tournament is off and you're not going to destroy earth?" The girl asked and Cell didn't know how to answer this, so he would answer this by the truth. "The tournament is still on as planned, but I'm not destroying earth anymore, but do not take my change as heart as turning good, I will still destroy any mortal who stands in my way." Cell said and all the people smiled big, and the girl smiled as well. "Thank you mister Cell." She said and walked back to her parents, and they kissed her on her forehead...

"Annoying mortals." Cell said and Missery looked up. "Can we please go home?" She asked, she had finished her salad already, and the waiter had brought her, he water while Cell was talking to the girl.

"Yes let's go." Cell said and Missery finished her water and got up. "Bill please." She said to the waiter who came to take the plates away. "The manager said it's on the house." The waiter said and Cell smiled. "And where is this manager?" Cell asked and the waiter sighed. "Don't tell him I told you this, but his hiding under his desk." The waiter said and Cell smiled and took Missery around her waist, ready to go again.

Cell said nothing to the people as he left the building with Missery; they weren't his to entertain; only Missery was his.

**Done, not too short this time, longer than some of my other.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the review Storm, Writing this chapter just for you, I was planning to write it like in 3 months... lol, just kidding... OKAY OKAY, I GET THE JOKE ISN'T FUNNY! (Aah torches...RUN).**

**Okay, okay, forget my humor...**

Cell and Missery walked out of the restaurant, the people's eyes still on them, and Missery was still blushing. "That was rather weird." She said and Cell smiled. "At least everyone knows now." He said and she shook her head. "Not yet, but soon they will..." Missery said, she knew how news traveled.

"Well it won't really matter much, my tournament is in about 7 hours, so I don't think anyone's attention would be on that, they would be more worried about the tournament getting out off hand." Missery looked down again, but this time out of sadness. "It won't get out of hand, will it?" She asked and Cell picked her up in his arms and took to off.

"No it won't, you know it won't, I promised you that." Cell said and Missery nodded. "Yes, but the other warriors you'll be facing, they didn't promise me that, they don't know, they might kill you." She said and Cell laughed. "I doubt that, just relax... Nothing will happen to me." Cell said and Missery decided to believe him.

"Can you try to get home a bit faster?" She asked and Cell nodded. "Sure, and here I thought you didn't like speed." He said and she nodded. "I don't, I just want to get home." She said and Cell sped up. "As you wish my dear." He said and she held on tight around his neck.

Cell and Missery got home after a minute or so, they landed and Missery walked to the front door. "Awe man, I should really learn to lock the door." She said and Cell didn't understand why. "Why, I can protect you, and no one is in the house, I don't sense anyone." Cell said and Missery. "Yes, that might be true, but they can come it, steal something, and leave." She said and now Cell understood. "Oh, that's what you meant." He said and she nodded. "Yes..." She said and entered the house, she wouldn't admit it, but this tournament was shaking her up, she didn't see forward to it, she was afraid she was going to loose Cell.

Cell and Missery entered the house and Missery went to sit on the couch. "I'm tired, how can I be tired?" She asked herself more than Cell. "I don't know, just rest a bit." He said as he went to sit next to her. "Leave you alone in my house, while I'm sleeping, I can just imagine how my house will look afterwards, if you get bored and want to blast things." She said and Cell smiled. "You know me too well, but very well, I'll rest as well." He said and she snuggled up too him. "That's better." She said and Cell smiled as he held her and she leaned against his shoulder, like that they both drifted of to sleep...

6 hours later

Cell and Missery were still sleeping when a very annoying voice penetrated Cells ears. "Ha ha, I can't believe it, but Chi-chi was right!" Cell opened his eyes when he heard the name Chi-chi that was Goku Son's banshee wife, and before him stood Goku.

"Goku!" Cell yelled and then saw Missery stir, and he spoke softer. "Goku, what are you doing here, what do you want, don't tell me I overslept for my tournament?" Cell asked and Goku shook his head, while grinning like a school girl. "No, it's in 1 hour, it's just...YOU HAVE A WIFE!" He yelled, he couldn't hold it in anymore and Missery shot up at the racket Goku was making. "Goku, be quiet!" Cell yelled and Goku grabbed his mouth.

"Who's Goku?" Missery asked half asleep and Cell stared at Goku angrily for waking her up. "He's part of the z-gang I told you about." He said and Missery looked at Goku. "Why is there two Goku's?" She asked and Cell shook his head. "There is only one, you're a bit through the sleep, your eyes are playing trick on you." He said and Missery rubbed her eyes. "Aah much better." She said as she now only saw one very idiotic looking guy with spiky hair.

"Goku what are you doing here, how did you find me?" Cell asked and Goku continued grinning. "Easy, I sensed you, duh, and I heard you were married, killed the priest, had 5 children on the way with the names Cell 1, Cell 2, Cell 3, Cell 4 and Weirdo, and then turned good." Goku said and both Cell and Missery gasped. "Goku, I have a wife, you're right, but we didn't get married in the human way, I have 1 boy on the way and his name is Felix, and I didn't turn good, and where on earth did you hear that?" Cell asked and Goku quickly grabbed out a small notebook from his usual orange suit. "Chi-chi said you might ask that, so she wrote it down for me, well let's see..." Goku said as he flipped back ten pages, while Cell was staring at him like he was crazy, which he most probably was.

"Let's see, Chi-chi heard it from Bulma, Bulma heard it from Vegeta, Vegeta heard it from future Trunks, future trunks heard it from Gohan, Gohan heard it from Piccolo, Piccolo heard it from Mr. Popo, Mr. Popo heard it from Krillen, Krillen heard it from Master Roshi, Master Roshi heard it from Tien, Tien heard it from Shelia, his girlfriend, she heard it from her mother, her mother heard it from her friend Michelle, Michelle heard it from Josh, her boyfriend, Josh heard it from..." Cell blasted the notebook. "No more!" He yelled and Goku looked at Cell. "But I still had 9 and a half page to go!" Goku yelled and Cell shook his head. "Forget it! Someone seriously twisted the story!" Cell said and Goku nodded.

"Oh, I thought something like that; I also heard you weren't going to destroy earth, is that at least true?" He asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to destroy earth, do you mind leaving now?" Cell asked and Goku shook his head. "No..." He said and walked to the houses door and opened it, when he opened it the entire Z-gang, including Master Roshi, Bulma and Chi-chi well in through the door, in one huge pile of people on the ground they were all listening in. "Aah guys, so nice to see you, what are you doing here?" Goku asked and they all jumped up. "Kakkerot, we thought you might need help if he wasn't good." Vegeta said quickly, trying to cover up.

Goku was about to comment when Cell jumped up. "EVERYONE LEAVE NOW, THIS IS PRIVACY INVASION, LEAVE OR I BLAST YOU ALL!" Cell yelled, he was angry that they all would intrude like this...

**Hey storm do you read Beyblade stories? If you do, then plz read mine, it's about Brooklyn... Please review, and yeah I aint dead.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviews, thanks storm. O yeah I'm not going to let Cell die in the tournament. O yeah, I'm putting twists in the tournament, so don't expect it too be the same as the version on the TV. I'm neither going to put in those 2 guys and the chick, you know the elephant dude and rose man, and miss afro, they made me sick. **

Everyone went silent, and Goku looked at Cell oddly. "You wouldn't kill us, would you?" He asked and Cell put his arms in a Kamaihamaiha formation. "KA...MAI..HA...MAI!" Cell yelled and a blue ball formed in his hands.

Goku jumped back. "I think we'll be going!" He yelled and everyone took hold of Goku. "Bye, see you in an hour!" Goku yelled and then used instant transmission to teleport away from Cell.

Cell sighed in relief and absorbed the attack again. "Thank goodness." He said and Missery looked at him angrily. "Were you just about to blow my home up?" She asked and Cell shook his head. "That was merely an idle threat, don't worry." He said and she nodded, looking at him weirdly, like she didn't believe him. "I'm going to the ring now, are you coming?" Cell asked and Missery nodded quickly. "I'm definitely coming, let's go." She said and Cell first went to the kitchen. "Listen, I've been keeping this from you for a while, I wanted to give it to you now." Cell said as he brought back a small blue velvet box, Missery looked at Cell speechless as she took the ring and opened it, it was a white gold ring, with a single amethyst in the middle. "T-thank you, I-I don't know what to say..." She said and Cell smiled. "Say yes, I figured that after the tournament we could have a mortal wedding if you want...?" Cell asked and she felt tears in her eyes. "Yes of course!" She yelled and grabbed him around the neck. "Good, now let's go..." Cell said.

Cell picked her up and walked outside of the house, before taking off...

2 minutes later they reached the ring, and no one was there yet. "Good, some quiet time." Cell said as he went to stand in the middle of the ring. "Oh now you need quiet time?" She asked, smiling devilish at him. Cell turned to her and smiled. "Not from you, oh by the way, I want you to stay away from the ring, I don't want any of the blasts to hit you, is this clear?" He asked and Missery nodded. "Crystal clear." She said smiling and then looked up at a cliff. "Maybe you can put me up there?" She asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, that will be perfect." He said and walked off the ring, he took her in his arms and flew up too the cliff, it was a small cliff, but it was near enough too the ring, so that she could see properly.

"Great, thanks." She said and Cell nodded. "Now you stay there, got it?" He asked and she nodded. "Like I've got anywhere to go..." She said and Cell smiled. "Right, of course." He said and went back too his ring...

40 minutes have passed and finally someone came into view, but it was a vehicle with a huge crease balls face on it. "Oh you've got too be kidding me." Missery said. "What!" Cell yelled and she spoke. "It's Hercule, he's coming here, he claims to be the strongest fighter in the world, but an ant can kick his ass." She said and Cell smiled. "Then I'll just kill him." He said and then watched further as the vehicle came closer.

Moments later another vehicle with Z-TV encrypted on it. "Great, reporters." Cell mumbled, he didn't like them too much.

Both vehicles got to the ring the same time, and firstly a guy jumped out, the one Missery called Hercule, and Cell had to look away in disgust, he was revolting, it looked like he went afro.

He walked up to the ring, putting one foot on. "I am the great Hercule, the worlds greatest fighter in the world!" Hercule declared and Cell crossed his arms and just glared at Hercule.

"Nothing to say?" He asked and Cell just continued glaring at him, he wasn't going to waste his breath on this fool.

Out of the other vehicle came 1 reporter with glasses and a guy with a red, white and blue cap, also reading Z-TV, he was carrying the camera.

"Hercule our greatest and only hope has arrived at the Cell games." The reporter said as he walked closer to the ring.

"Good to see you guys could make it." Hercule said to the reporter and the reporter nodded, taking out a cloth and wiping his glasses clean. "Yes, well we couldn't miss the fight of the year, and we would never disappoint our loyal viewers." He said as he put the cloth away again.

"That's good to hear, now let's begin." Hercule said, even if the tournament hasn't begun yet.

Hercule walked up to the ring and look of his cape, throwing it outside the ring. "Are you ready to lose?" Hercule asked and turned to Hercule, letting his hands fall down his sides. "Well let the tournament begin." He said, but then looked up at the sky.

"It seemed Cell is looking up at the sky, but why?" The reporter asked as he spoke into his mike.

10 seconds later 1 blue blob game into view, and Cell smiled. "Aah Vegeta, when will he ever learn?" Cell asked himself and then Vegeta landed, glaring at Cell.

Hercule and reporter looked at Vegeta. "That guy just came from the sky, who is he?" The reporter asked and walked towards Vegeta. "He must be a big fan of Hercule to be so close too the ring." He said and then asked Vegeta a question. "May I just ask who you are, are you here to watch the greatest fighter beat Cell, well if you are you better step back before you get hurt." The reporter said and Vegeta scowled. "Get away from me!" he hissed and the reporter backed away.

Cell was still looking at sky, and then 11 spots of different colors game into view.

'Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks and Piccolo...Hmm, this tournament is getting more interesting.' Cell thought as and then turned to Missery, she was looking down in amazement as all the fighters landed, and Cell smiled at her. 'I will win for you.' He said and then turned to Goku.

"Good to see you again." Cell said, joking, and all the fighters grinned, except for Vegeta.

"How's your honey doing?" Goku asked and Cell growled. "She is doing just fine, do not call her honey!" Cell yelled and Goku grinned wider. "Okay, is it okay if I call you too be dad?" Goku asked and now Cell was getting pissed off. "NO! STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!" He yelled, his image was being broken by the reporter now knowing he has a girl, it was being broken by Goku mocking him like this.

"Okay sorry, I'll be first." Goku said and stepped onto the ring, but then for the first time noticed Hercule in the ring. "Um sir, do you mind getting off the ring, so that I can fight?" Goku asked and Hercule began laughing. "You obviously don't know who you're talking to." Hercule said as he turned to Goku. "No sir I'm serious, if you don't get off the ring you'll be killed." Goku said, putting on his innocent looking face again.

Hercule laughed harder and looked at Goku. "Well since you don't know who I am, you must be new to fighting; I am the greatest fighter in the world, Hercule Satan! (Can you believe his surname is Satan, they could at least have chosen a hotter, younger and stronger guy to have the surname Satan, it's a shame really...)

Goku still looked at Hercule blankly.

"Turn the Camera to the guy with the big hair." The reporter said to his assistant. "This nobody just declared at Hercule, our only hope, was going to get killed by Cell, who does he think he is?" The reporter asked as he cleaned his glasses again.

Cell was watching this entire scene and was getting impatient, so he decided to step in. "Oh for goodness sake, I'm not going to fight this idiot." Cell said and walked towards Hercule, Hercule looked at Cell. "You better start running now." Cell said to Hercule, and Hercule was looking nervous...

**What do you think? You'll just have too see what Cell does to Hercule in the next chapter, sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter**

Cell walked towards Hercule, and Hercule stood stone still, even if he's behind was quivering like Hell. "Yeah come and get me, if you can!" Hercule yelled and Cell rolled his eyes. "I give you 5 seconds to get of my ring and take the reporters with you." Cell said and Hercule shook his head. "No way, you're just scared of me!" Hercule yelled and now Cell was angry, he reached Hercule and picked him up by his neck. "1..." Cell said and Hercule just looked at him, while trying to probe Cells hand open. Cell scowled, he had enough. "...5" Cell pulled his hand back, with Hercule still in it, and then threw Hercule, making fly miles through the air, Cell saw Goku say something to Tien and then Tien flew after Hercule.

"Finally that fool is out of my way." Cell said and looked at the reporters. "You better leave as well." He said to them and they gulped. "We will not disappoint our viewers." He said, even if 'the greatest fighter' was out of the picture.

Cell growled and then shot at the camera and mike. "I just did, leave, now!" Cell yelled and they immediately went to their van. "We have no camera, no mike and no hope left, I'm leaving!" The reporter yelled and got into the van, same with the cameraman, and then they took off, driving like maniacs.

Tien returned and Cell looked at him. "What did you do with the fool?" Cell asked and Tien smiled. "I put him on the highest mountain there is, he has a phone with him, and I bet he'll have wonderful reception up there, at least he can call for help." Goku laughed and then turned to Cell.

"Are you ready to fight?" Cell asked and Goku nodded as he got onto the ring.

"You bet, I won't go too hard on you, considering you're going to be a dad." Goku said and turned Super Saiyan 2 and Cell felt like screaming, but held it in.

"Let's just fight!" He yelled and charged Goku, Goku disappeared and Cell punched up, and just as Goku reappeared a fist met with his face.

Goku gritted his teeth and punched Cell through the face as well.

Cell moved back and blasted a bunch of KI blasts at Goku, Goku moved out of the way and the blasts headed for the rest of the z-gang, but they moved out of the way as well.

"That all you got?" Goku asked and Cell scowled. "You wish!" He yelled and then teleported away, and reappeared behind Goku, grabbing him and putting him in a headlock.

"No fair!" Goku yelled and Cell laughed. "Life isn't fair." Cell said and then quickly took Goku in a different lock, the one under the arms; Cell sped up into the air and laughed. "You'll get to meet my ring personally." Cell said and sped down, full speed.

Goku began squirming. "This is going to hurt!" Goku yelled and then he hit the ring, and it did hurt, like hell, actually Goku was unconscious. (Don't kill me for that if you're a Goku fan:)

The smoke cleared and Cell looked at Goku, he wasn't super saiyan anymore. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Cell said, Goku was disqualified for passing out, and now Cell was disappointed.

Cell picked up Goku's unconscious body by the arm, and threw him off the ring. "Okay, who's next?" He asked and all the warriors looked frightened, even Vegeta was looking a bit surprised.

"I'll go." Vegeta finally said and Cell laughed. "So be it." He said and Vegeta stepped into the ring. "Kakkerot is weak, I will take you down." He said and Cell nodded. "Sure you will." He said and Vegeta powered up too SSJ 2 and charged Cell as well.

"This is too easy." Cell said and then punched Vegeta in the face, making him pass out, Vegeta was weaker than Goku, and much weaker than Cell so it didn't take much from Cell.

Cell kicked Vegeta out of the ring. "Next." He said and Trunks stepped up. "I'm stronger than Vegeta." He said and Cell laughed. "But weaker than Goku, what a match." He said and Trunks powered up too his highest.

"I will do anything to take you down!" He yelled and flew into sky; he moved his hand in a weird sync and then held it for 5 seconds. "Burning attack!" Trunks yelled and a yellow attack shot from his hands, it was huge but Cell only smiled.

"Kamaihamaiha!" Cell released a small blast of Kamaihamaiha and it collided with Trunks. "Boy, you're foolish, your attack has a weakness, and you know it!" Cell yelled and Trunks head snapped up, he had forgotten about it, he couldn't move out of the way of the blast, he had to take it to the end, and if he didn't win this, he would lose as well.

"No, I will not let android control this world as well!" He yelled and powered up more, going over his limit.

"Oh please kid, grow up!" Cell yelled and powered up higher than Trunks, making his Kamaihamaiha 5 times bigger and it easily consumed Trunks's burning attack.

"OH NO!" Trunks yelled as the huge Kamaihamaiha wave hit him, making him fall to the ground, he wasn't unconscious, but he was in bad shape.

"Okay who's next?" Cell asked and Gohan stepped forward. "I will fight you, for the honor of my father." Gohan said and Cell scowled. "A kid? Alright if you insist..." Cell said and Gohan stepped onto the ring.

**What do you think?**

**Well I wasn't going to make this tournament as long as the TV version.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm posting as many chapters as I can as once, to make up for the time that you peeps had to wait.**

Gohan looked at Cell, and Cell returned the look, but with a glare. "Why would you want to fight, you're a mere boy." Cell said and Gohan sighed. "Father told me before the tournament that he thought I'd be able to beat you because of my fighting history, do you know of it?" Gohan asked and Cell shook his head. "No and I neither care." He said and Gohan shook his head. "I think you should hear it." He said and Cell sighed in irritation. "Very well, tell your story..." Cell said and Gohan started.

"I first showed my power with Raditz, when he took my captive to get to my father, well when my father and Piccolo came to get me and stop him, they had trouble, dad was getting hurt, badly. That time my dads power was 410, which is now very weak, but when I saw my dad get hurt, then my anger blew the top, my power level shot up too 1500, which was 300 above Raditz, I broke the pod I was held it and shot towards him, but after the first hit, my power diminished, I couldn't control it..." Gohan said and took a breath.

"After the battle my father was dead but Piccolo saw the potential I had and trained me, well he left me in the desert to fend for myself, and it helped, then the Battle with Vegeta and Napa came, Dad was late from coming back from King Kai, so we had to fight, half of us was dead already, Napa aimed an attack at me, but Piccolo saved me, and he died in the process, I was furious, my best friend died, trying to save me, well I got so angry and my power shot up too 5000, and I used a masenko beam on Napa, but he blocked it, and my power went away again, but then dad saved me, he came just in time." Gohan was getting angrier by the second, his memories made him angry.

"Dad killed Napa because he had no choice, but then the battle with Vegeta came, Vegeta beat my father up badly when he turned to his Ookazi form, replicating the moon with an energy ball, well a friend cut of his tail and he turned to normal again, but still as evil as ever, but also very angry, well I got so angry as well that I attacked Vegeta and I gave him a good fight, but then Krillen and Yagorobi (can't spell it.) held him off for a while, and I started to transform into my Ookazi form. I attacked everything, I was confused I didn't know who I was, I only knew I possessed incredible strength." Gohan said and took another breath, in his speech he already turned ssj 2, and he was angry and sad with his memories.

"We won that battle, but then Frieza came, Frieza hurt my friends, and I snapped again, I began attacking him relentlessly and Piccolo, Krillen and even Vegeta was surprised at my massive power jump, Frieze couldn't fight back, I used a Masenko beam on him and it took him a long time to shoot away, but yet again my power vanished." He said and then looked at Cell. "I could never control my power, and I still can't, well my dad thinks if I get angry enough, then I will be able to control it, but then I'll destroy you Cell." Gohan said and Cell laughed. "Well your story didn't work, well at least not in the way that you hoped, I'm curious to see this power of yours." Cell said and Gohan looked at Cell. "I will destroy you." Gohan said and Cell laughed harder.

"I doubt that boy." Cell said and Gohan sighed. "I'm warning you Cell, don't push me too far, I will loose sight of everything, I will kill you, even if you have a wife and a kid, I will loose my mind." Gohan said and Cell groaned. "Don't drag her or Felix into this!" Cell yelled and attacked Gohan, Gohan dodged the attack. "I'm not, I'm just saying!" He yelled and Cell got angrier now. "I might have a wife and a kid of the way, but that does NOT make me weaker!" Cell yelled as he blasted Gohan, getting him head on.

Gohan decided he wouldn't be able to convince Cell to surrender, he just hoped he didn't get angry. Or else he would kill Cell.

Gohan and Cell began fighting, and in the long run Gohan was doing better than Cell, but Cells punches was doing much more damage.

"GET ANGRY, SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Cell yelled as he punched Gohan in the face and Gohan returned the favor.

Meanwhile Missery was watching the whole time, she was worried, so she climbed down the cliff, it took her some time, but no one noticed her, they were to busy watching the fight.

"Forget this!" Cell yelled as he blasted the ring, they were still restrained by the ring, and it weakened his attacks to be held in such a small space. "Now the entire world is our ring!" Cell yelled and Gohan charged Cell, attacking him relentlessly, he was getting angrier as well, both fighters were furious for no reason at all.

"Die boy!" Cell yelled as he went up into the air. "Kamaihamaiha!" Cell yelled, it wasn't a full power attack, but he didn't think Gohan could stop it.

He saw Gohan was getting ready to block it, and Cell launched the attack, but at the last minute he pulled it away. "I know of a way to get him angry..." He said and pulled the attack towards the z-gang.

"NO!" Gohan yelled as the attack hit them, they didn't have enough time to get out of the way, the next thing Gohan heard was the devastating screams of his friends, Cell began to laugh like a maniac as he felt 3 of the z-gangs energies go away. "It seems that Yamcha, Tien and Krillen is gone... O well." Cell laughed further.

Missery was looking on. "This is getting out of hand." She said, she saw Cell was getting the boy angry, she didn't hear what they said, but she figured it was a bad thing, and the boy had lasted much longer than the other. "Cell, don't be an idiot." She whispered as she edged closer to them, there was enough rock to hide behind, since Cell destroyed the ring.

Gohan was looking down on the ground. "How dare you hurt my friends?" He asked Cell as Cell landed. "You never said I wasn't allowed..." Cell said and Gohan's power began to build rapidly.

"I warned you, I warned you not to make me angry!" Gohan yelled and Cell laugh. "So I've finally succeeded?" He asked and Gohan's hair got a bit longer.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TOO HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Gohan yelled as he began sending out random energy blasts, the planet began to shake and Cell smiled. "Finally." He said and Gohan felt that incredible power take over again, he knew he would kill Cell, and at the moment he didn't think that was a bad thing at all.

Cell watched the transformation of Gohan, Cell was beginning to sweat a bit; Gohan's power was incredible, stronger than his, much stronger. "Oh no, what have I unleashed...?" Cell asked himself softly, even if his heart was beating with excitement it was also beating with regret for awaking this in Gohan.

Gohan stopped powering up and turned to Cell, he made his hands in a Kamaihamaiha motion quickly and fired the attack at Cell immediately and already its power was far above anything Cell could dream of blocking.

Missery watched as the attack got closer to Cell, and she saw the look on his face. "NO!" She yelled and she jumped out from the rock and ran to Cell, she made him promise he wouldn't die, but she never promised him the safe.

Missery ran towards the blast, she would allow him to die, he was her husband, she loved him more than her own life, even if she didn't show it.

**Hey don't look at me like that!**

**I said Cell wouldn't die.**

**Guess what else? The story is close to finish! But there will maybe be a sequel later on.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I said I'd post a lot of chapter at once!**

Missery ran towards Cell, and Cell turned to her. "MISSERY LEAVE!" He yelled, but it was too late, she was already in front of the blast. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" She yelled and then the blast hit her, Gohan couldn't pull it away, she was in front of it to quick.

"MISSERY!" Cell yelled as he ran towards the smoke. "No, please no..." Cell whispered as he ran into the spoke, searching around for her. "Missery can you hear me!" He yelled, he knew she wasn't alive, but there was no law against hoping for the best.

The smoke cleared and all Cell saw that was left was the ring he gave her earlier, the engagement ring, Cell's eyes widened. "No..." He said as he looked around more, but all that was there were ashes, her ashes.

"DAMNIT NO!" He yelled, he was angry, confused, and sad.

Gohan looked on, his power had vanished again, by Cells sadness, he was sensing it, it was incredible, and Gohan was feeling for him, all the remaining Z-fighters landed next to Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goku were each given a sensu bean, so they were fine. "Oh no, Cells wife is dead..." Goku said, he was also feeling for Cell, he couldn't even imagine the pain he'd feel if Chi-chi or Gohan died, and here Cell lost both his wife and baby boy.

Cell fell down on the ground and picked up the ring in his shaking hand. "Missery do not leave me." He said as he lowered his head and felt tears come to his eyes, he held on too the ring tightly. "This is my fault, I should've stopped the tournament before it even began..." Cell said, he was now blaming himself for her death.

Goku decided to go comfort Cell. "I know what you're feeling..." He said and Cell shook his head. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He yelled and Goku shook his head. "No, I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, you killed Krillen, my best friend, so I know what it feels like..." Goku said and Cell shook his head. "I am sorry for that, but you don't know how it is to love someone so much, and you fear loving them, because you fear something will happen to them, just because they know you, because they love you, you don't hurt everything you love, and you don't destroy everything you care for!" Cell yelled and Goku scratched his head. "Actually I do, everyone I know who have died was due to me, you wouldn't be here if Dr. Zero didn't want revenge." Goku said and Cell knew he had a point, but didn't care.

"Just go away." Cell said as he held the ring to his heart now. "Hey you know we can bring her back, right?" Goku asked and Cells head suddenly snapped up and he jumped up, grabbing Goku by the collar. "Yes of course the dragonballs! Get them, wish her back!" Cell yelled and Goku smiled, he was glad to see Cell was feeling better. "On three conditions." Goku said and Cell nodded.

"Anything, anything you say." He said and Goku nodded. "Well, firstly you'll have to find them yourself, I'll have to go to Namek to get those balls to wish my 3 friends back, secondly, the tournament is off, thirdly, you will not hurt or kill anymore people, okay?" Goku asked and Cell nodded. "Yes, give me the dragon radar; you can get the Namek balls from each Namek village." He said and Goku nodded. "Yes, you're right; I'll be back in a while." Goku said a and used instant transmission, 5 minutes later he was back with the radar and handed it to Cell.

"Do you know how it works?" Goku asked and Cell nodded. "Yes..." He said and then took off, without saying bye to anyone, he was determined to find the dragonballs and wish back Missery, he promised her they'd get married after the tournament, and they would.

Cell turned on the radar and saw all the balls were scattered far from each other, but he would get them...

**I'm not going to write how Cell finds the balls, that's too much trouble; I'll just write how he finds the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, next chapter, I said I'd post a lot at once, and I meant it.**

Cell have already found 6 of the seven balls, he found them in less that 5 hours.

"Only one more." Cell said, he followed the radar towards the next ball and he got to an old house.

"Oh great, someone snatched the ball." Cell said and then smiled. "Well time to snatch it away." He said and flew down too the house.

Cell didn't feel like knocking so he broke down the door. "Anyone here?" He asked, but no one answered. "Guess not." Cell said and followed the radar through the house, he walked into a room and he saw he was right behind the ball.

"Yes, it's in front of me..." Cell said as he looked down, but saw nothing. "Don't tell me they buried the ball!" Cell yelled, he wasn't in the mood to dig up ground, but he couldn't blast it, he was too afraid he'd destroy the ball and then there would be no hope to bring back Missery in this year, since Goku probably already used the Namek balls to bring back his 3 friends.

Cell started to pull the planks away, but when he was done it was just solid ground. "Oh give me a break." Cell said and sighed and then began digging, it was rather easy for him, since his long black nails worked as shuffled for him.

After five minutes Cell was fed-up, he had dug so deep that he thought he would hit lava. "Oh for god sakes, when last did they use the balls, like before people existed?" Cell asked himself, his temper was short. (I would've said when the dinosaurs lived, but then I remembered that Dino's does still exist in the DBZ world :)

Cell decided he would find the person who lived in this house and force it out of him or her.

Cell flew up and got to surface but then growled. "OH JESUS CHRIST, I'M A FUCKEN IDIOT!" Cell yelled as he saw the ball hanging from the roof, right above the place he dug the hole.

Cell sighed in relief though. "Finally I can wish Missery back..." Cell said and took the ball from the roof and took off through the houses roof, not really caring about the person who lived there, he was just excited to get Missery back.

"Now to get to that Bulma woman, she knows how the balls work." Cell said, he knew how it worked, but there was some special saying to summon him, and that Cell didn't know it.

A couple of minutes later Cell landed in Bulma's turf and she came running out, she was looking worried, like she wasn't sure about this. "Vegeta said you would come, let's get this over with, as long as you know that the second wish I will make, to restore all the lives that you took." She said and Cell nodded. "Yes, whatever just bring her back." Cell said and Bulma nodded, he gave her the balls and she took it, it didn't seem like Vegeta was going to watch this, he was probably inside, training, since Cell defeated him so easily, it took a huge blow to his ego.

Bulma put the balls down on the ground and began yelling. "SHENRON, HEAR ME NOW, ARISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER, SHENRON!" She yelled and Cell watched as she did it, and then the entire sky went dark.

Shenron appeared and looked down on Bulma. "You have awakened me from my slumber, speak your first wish." Shenron said and Bulma spoke. "Can you bring the female back that Gohan killed in the Cell games, Missery I believe her name is, will you?" Bulma asked and Shenrons eyes glowed red. "It has been done." He said and Cell looked around, and then he saw Missery appear in front of him, she was looking confused, like she didn't know where she was. "What happened?" Cell grabbed her and hugged her. "Finally, you're back!" Cell yelled and Missery looked confused. "Cell, all I remember was being in some weird place..." She said and Cell spoke. "That was the other world, you died when you ran in front of Gohan's attack, don't EVER do something like that again!" He yelled and she nodded, then grabbed him again, but her attention was drawn away from Cell when she saw a giant dragon.

Missery let out a yelp of shock and fear. "What the fuck is that?" She asked and Cell smiled. "That is shenron, the dragon I told you about, he brought you back to life." Cell said and Missery felt like fainting. "Oh wow, he's huge..." She said and leaned against Cell, or else she would really faint. "Yes, he's also the most powerful being in the universe." Cell said, he admired the dragon's strength, since it could easily destroy him.

"Now for your second wish, my patience is running to an end." Shenron said and Bulma snapped her attention back to the dragon, she was first watching Cell and Missery's reunion.

"My second wish is to bring all the people back that Cell killed." Bulma said and Shenrons eyes glowed red again. "It has been done, until next time." Shenron said and disappeared, followed by the balls shooting into the sky, all in different directions.

Cell picked up Missery. "We should go, we have a wedding to arrange and a baby to prepare for..." Cell said and Missery nodded "Yes, you're right, let's go..." She said and Cell looked at Bulma. "Thank you for your help." Cell said and Bulma nodded. "Well considering that you're a good guy now, well then it was a pleasure." Bulma said and smiled as she waved good-bye, and Cell took off, with Missery in his arms, flying into the sunset...

THE END

**Like I said, there MIGHT be a sequel, I'll have to think about it...**


End file.
